Love, Peace and Armageddon
by JungJaco
Summary: Armageddon. That's what they called it. The war that was to destroy the world could only have such a fitting name. Fear quickly turned into hatred and there was little to do to stop the bloodshed between humans and ayashi. There is only one hope left for the world, but what could a human do? Tsukune X Harem (I might need to rewrite this summary)
1. Where Our Hearts Lay

I do not own Rosario + Vampire.

* * *

Tsukune Aono was taking shelter behind one of the burnt and collapsed building that now littered the entire city. He did his best to suppres his youkai and stay silent as an unknown group of ayashi walked closely by him. Tsukune could tell by their ragged looked and smug expressions that they were just more blood thirsty murderers that had taken advantage of the war between humans and ayashi. Killing whenever and whoever they pleased. Tsukune could smell latent human blood and more recent ayashi blood on them as they drew nearer. Tsukune hoped that their own stench would cover his own smell as they got closer, just incase one of them had a good sense of smell.

If he had to Tsukune could handle himself in a fight but he had seen enough killing for one lifetime. Another reason he did not take action was becaused they outnumbered him seven to one and he did not know the extent of there strength and in this world, only the strongest survived. Tsukune wrote down a quick description of the group and the direction they were heading. He had been asked to do so, so that they could track ayashi and human movements and when convenient, take out the hostile ones. When the hostile ayashi where finally a long ways off, Tsukune abandoned his hiding spot and made his way back to there base and his temporary stronghold.

As he walked up to the base he was greeted along the way.

"Hey Tsukune. Did you find anything?"

Tsukune turned to look at the beautiful woman who was on lookout.

"Hey Mizore. Just more rouge ayashi." he told her, then greeted her with a smile.

"Come on, the others are waiting." Mizore said calmly.

Together they made there way down the hill towards the beach. There, awaiting for them, in it's own little corner of the world, was Marin's restaurant and seaside inn. That somehow had managed to escape harm during the initial outbreak and from unwelcome guests. Tsukune had suspected that Sun had a hand in that.

"Tsukune?" she said awfully quite.

"What is it Mizore?" he asked concerned.

She had stopped along the path and was shuffling on her feet with her eyes diverted.

"I came of age a long time ago. . .and it is important that I. . .start having children." she explained.

"Mizore, we talked about this. I have a responsibility to. . ." Tsukune said.

"What about your responsibility to me!?" Mizore said, her voice full of hurt.

Tsukune looked at her compassionately, opening and closing his mouth with no response.

"Why can't I be happy!? The longer I wait, the farther you get from me and I don't want to be left alone." she said shaking.

Mizore was crying and it really did hurt him. He wish that things weren't so complicated and he wished someone would give him the answers.

"Mizore. . .I will never abandon you." he said firmly.

He moved closer to comfort her. He was now holding the crying snow fairy in his arms.

"Tsukune. . .do you love me?" she cried on his chest and Tsukune began to feel weak and helpless.

"Yes Mizore. I love all of you." he said easily.

"Yes, but do you 'love' me?" Mizore asked.

Tsukune's heart pained him, the biggest obstacle in his life was his own feelings. He had always known that he wanted to be with Moka and grow old with her after high school. But even then he didn't want to abandon his friends to uncertainty. Especially not now in the chaotic world where one had little time for love. He knew he 'loved' Moka, but did he 'love' Mizore and Kurumu too? What about Rubi? Did he have feelings for her as well? These questions haunted him day and night and the girls were not going to wait much longer. The more he thought about any one of them, the more he became sure of his feelings for them. He had thought meditating on it would give him an answer, but the answer he got scared him.

"Come on, let's go inside." Tsukune said gently.

Mizore whipped the tears away and together they walked around the last corner. Mizore had grabbed his hand and Tsukune didn't have the heart to pull away. Mizore's heart was in turmoil and horrible thoughts crossed her mind. As they got closer the front door of the restaurant opened up and out stepped a beautiful lady and Tsukune pulled his hand out from Mizore's and waved at her.

"Good morning lady Bloodriver." Tsukune said cheerfully.

Akasha frowned slightly for she hadn't missed the fact that they were holding hands or Mizore's depressed look.

"Good morning Tsukune, Mizore!" Akasha said.

She smiled at them and welcomed them in. Tsukune handed her his notebook.

"Tank you. Everyone else is waiting inside." Akasha told them.

Tsukune walked into the building that had been well kept by Marin and Sun. It was quite impressive how they were managing in this chaotic world.

"Good morning Tsukune! Do you want some breakfast?" Sun had written on her notepad amd she beamed at Tsukune.

"Yes, please." Tsukune said.

Sun nodded and skipped off to the kitchen.

"She sure seems happy today." Tsukune complemented.

"That's because Gin got here last night." Miizore informed him.

"Tsukune!" a lovely voice had called out his name.

Without any warning the very lovely succubus Kurumu had flown through the air and latched onto Tsukune in her usual greeting. Anger welled up inside Mizore, anger that she had never felt towards her best friend before. She didn't know what came over her as she lashed out at Kurumu.

"Get off him!" Mizore screamed as she forcefully shoved Kurumu.

"He doesn't love you! He doesn't love me! He doesn't love anyone but Moka!" said fully crying.

Everyone in the room was shocked by her sudden out burst and they all went silent. Kurumu took her time to stand up and when she did she also had tears in her eyes.

"You don't think I know that?" Kurumu kept her voice calm and her tears fell down her face.

"Then I know your asking yourself the same questions that I am! Why!" she said, not hiding any of the pain she felt.

Mizore's anger and Kurumu's calmness were so unlike the two it was scary and Tsukune was right in the middle. Every second that passed by was another second he hated himself, this was all his fault.

"Because I don't have a choice." Kurumu told her.

With that said Kurumu turned and walked off to her bedroom and Mizore to hers, both of them in tears. Tsukune had stood in silence, to powerless to stop it and deeply troubled. He was shaking so badly that he couldn't do anything.

"It's about time one of them snapped." Gin thought to himself and Sun elbowed him as if she could hear what he was thinking.

Moka went up to comfort Tsukune but he quickly brushed past her and went back outside. Moka began to softly cry and her mother wrapped an arm around her. Rubi had also been present but she kept her emotions in check, till it was time to release them, but it was almost to hard. Rubi always knew that Moka had his heart, but she had ignored that fact just like the others. Like the others, she never wanted to lose hope, but know it seemed they couldn't keep pretending anymore.

"I'll go get him." Gin said and Moka nodded in thanks.

[~][~][~]

Tsukune sat down on the beach hating every fiber of his own being. Tsukune now understood that love was way more chaotic than this world could ever be. It was hot out and the tide began to wash up against his feet but he was to conflicted to care. He stared at the sand being swept away by the ocean before him.

"Why now? Why today? Why. . .because there is no better time." Tsukune said to himself sourly.

He had the slightest sliver of hope that if he didn't choose that they could live just like they were forever.

"What a stupid dream." Tsukune picked up a nearby rock and threw it with all of his strength across the ocean.

It soared out of sight before it even hit the water.

"Girls problems huh?" Gin laughed as Tsukune shoot him an angry glare.

Tsukune relaxed since he didn't really have anyone else to talk to and he did consider Gin one of his best friends.

"What the hell am I supposed to do?" he asked.

"Well me and Haiji always settled our problems with fights." Gin offered and the thought was appealing but a fight with Gin would draw unwanted attention.

"Maybe another time." Tsukune said, Gin nodded and let out a sigh.

"Your not man enough for an ass beating anyway." Gin mocked.

Tsukune stood up and grabbed Gin by the front of the shirt. Gin hit the nail right on the head and Tsukune's anger flared but Gin was not afraid of him.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!?" he yelled.

"It means your not man enough to tell then how you feel." he said simply.

"That's the problem! I don't know how I feel!" Tsukune told him angrily.

"Bullshit! If you didn't love them all, you wouldn't have dragged them all this far." Gin said and roughly shoved Tsukune off him.

Those words struck Tsukune to the core and he began to shake with rage and he held his head down, just staring at the sand.

"Your just afraid that if you tell them how you feel they would reject you."

Tsukune looked up and was surprised to find that Gin looked very sincere. He knew that Gin was right and his anger began to dissipated.

"Besides who wouldnt want to have such sexy women around him?" Gin smiled when Tsukune glared at him.

"I may deserve an ass-kicking but I'm not the only one." Tsukune said.

"Is that so?" Gin said with a wicked grin.

In a flash they were gone, heading off far into the deserted city where, if they did draw attention, it would not be towards Marin's inn.

[~][~][~]

Akasha let out a sigh as she watched the two boys leave. There were supposed to have an important discussion about their next move in restoring order to the world.

"I guess it can wait." Akasha mumbled to herself.

There was no point, four of the girls were emotionally distraught and Gin and Tsukune were off fighting. The only people left was herself, Sun and Marin. Kokoa, Yukari and much to Kokoa's displeases Haiji had accompanied Fong-Fong and Touhou back to Hong-Kong. While they sent any and all refuges to the academy with Mikogami, human or ayashi, including Tsukune's family.

She had heard Gin and Tsukune's discussion and with the girls recent outburst had troubled her deeply. Sure Issa had three wife's and he loved them all and his daughters. But the three always fought over Issa and hatred grew and blood was spilt and no matter how hard Akasha tried she couldn't even be friends with them. Now she was the only one left, since Gyokuro was destroyed by the very thing she tried to control. She didn't want that to happen to her daughter and her friends. Tsukune's choice only seemed inevitable now thanks to Gin, but maybe they do not have to go down the same path she did.

"I wounded if Gin knows?" Akasha was thinking about Kurumu's last words.

She had suspected she was the only one in the room that knew the truth of a succubus's bond with the one they loved. She had been happy at first when, inner Moka no less, had introduced Tsukune to her as her boyfriend, after Moka accepted her apology for leaving her so long ago. Then she was shocked when the other girls had also claimed that tittle and much more. More surprises were added on when she found out that the outer Moka she had created, had her own personality and was more than just a shell, not to mention that Tsukune could remove her rosary and he was only human.

Akasha was incredibly interested in the human boy that saved her from Alucard and crossed the gap that had separated humans and ayashi for so long. Touhou and Mikogami talked highly of the boy and his adventures surprised Akasha, especially the part about Moka giving him her blood when he sacrificed himself to save her. She did owe Tsukune, for taking care of her daughter and saving her, plus she liked the boy, but her daughter came first.

"Well I guess it's time for my motherly duties. Hopefully I'm not overstepping my boundaries but I'm sure the other mothers would agree." Akasha thought out loud.

She walked back inside and headed straight for Moka's room. She walked up to the door, she could still hear her soft cries and she knocked on the door.

"Moka, its me. Can I come in?" Akasha took the silence as a yes and allowed herself in.

She sat down next to her on her bed. Moka had her hands tightly wrapped around a large pillow. Akasha sat there in silence, even though she helped raise four girls none of them had had 'boy' problems before. So this was something new for her and she didn't know where to start.

"Tsukune is a jerk!" Moka had started the conversation for her, but she still waited for her daughter to continue.

"I love Tsukune and I know he loves me! But he won't admit it and I get jealous when he is around the others and angry when he doesn't try and stop their affections." Moka was now fuly crying in her pillow again.

"I wish he would just chose me, and if the others don't want to be my friends afterwards, then fine!" Moka cried.

"Is that how you feel? That your friendship with them is meaningless. You don't care about them?" Akasha asked.

"No! I care about them, I do and so does inner Moka! I. . .I just don't see any other way." Moka said clutching the pillow harder.

Akasha studied her daughter, she was trembling so bad. Moka cried into her pillow and Akasha wrapped an arm around her.

"You think that is the only way? Or is that the only way you want to see?" her mother said.

Moka sat there silently listening to her glowing rosary. She quickly stood up and went over to her desk and pulled out the magical whip, Belmont, transforming instantly.

"What are you saying mother!? That I should be involved in polygamy!?" the very angry inner Moka yelled at her mother.

"I didn't say it, you did." Akasha said simply and Moka quivered in anger.

"Wow, she came to that conclusion rather quickly." Akasha thought to herself.

"What are you more afraid of losing? Your vampire pride, or your friends?" Akasha asked simply.

Moka couldn't take it anymore and she to started crying and and Akasha quickly got up to hold her. Akasha held her for a few minutes to give her time to stop crying.

"Everything is going to be alright. Tsukune will be back soon, we can all talk about it then." Akasha let go of her embrace.

"I'm going to talk to the others now, okay?" Moka nodded and her mother left her room.

Outside the door was a very stunned Rubi, who was ashamed that she got caught eavesdropping.

"Mrs. Bloodriver I. . ." Rubi was caught short when Akasha pulled her into a hug.

"Its okay. I know it must have been hard for you growing up without your parents and that your afraid. You have been like a sister to Moka and I would like to repay the favor. If you ever need anything or just want to talk, just ask and I will treat you like one of my own daughters. The same goes for the others too." Akasha told her sincerely.

Rubi couldn't hold back her emotions anymore and she cried in Akasha's arms. It felt so good to let out all of her emotions. After she stopped crying Rubi stepped back and wiped her tears.

"Thank you." Rubi said and retreated back towards the front of the building.

[~][~][~]

"Kurumu? It's me, Akasha. Can I come in?" Akasha listen at the door and she could hear Kurumu trying to control her crying.

"What do you want?" Kurumu said through her sobs.

"I just want to talk, thats all." Akasha said gently.

She waited at the door to Kurumu opened it and she was allowed in. Akasha took in a deep breath and let it out, hoping she wasn't doing the wrong thing.

"What do you want?" Kurumu asked again without sympathy.

"Why don't you tell them?" Akasha asked.

"Tell them what?" Kurumu said.

"About what you said back there. About your succubus nature." she said.

Kurumu turned her back to her and remained silent.

"They are your friends, they would understand. Tsukune. . ." Akasha began.

"I will not use guilt to win his heart!" Kurumu said angrily still facing away from her.

"You already have his heart. You all do." Akasha said simply.

Kurumu turned to face her on the verge of tears again.

"What are you talking about? He loves Moka." Kurumu accused.

"Then why hasn't he picked her then?" she said to Kurumu.

"Because he doesn't want to hurt us." Kurumu told her.

"It's because he loves you, he loves you all. He just always thought he had to choose and he can't and probably never will be able to." Akasha said.

Kurumu watched her for a long time, studying her.

"What are you saying?"Kurumu asked.

"Nothing, I'm just giving you my observation. I suspect you will all have to have a long talk when Tsukune gets back." Akasha walked over to Kurumu and hugged her and the surprised succubus hugged her back.

"Kurumu ever since I was saved from Alucard, I have been very interested with the friends Moka was so fond of. You are all more than best friends to my daughter and I have come to think of all of you like my own daughters." Akasha said and then she turned to leave.

"Akasha. . .thank you." Kurumu said softly.

Akasha smiled and left the room. If she had saved the hardest for last she had not meant to. She walked up to Mizore's door and knocked only to be slightly surprised when ice kunai embedded themselves in the door in front of her.

"Mizore, it's me Akasha. We need to talk." Akasha said.

"Go away!" Mizore yelled.

Akasha took a deep breath before continuing.

"You can't give up, not on love." she said though the door.

There was silence for a long time before the door opened. Before Akasha stood a very distraught and teary eyed Mizore. Without saying a word Mizore let her in and closed the door behind her.

"What do you want me to do?" Mizore asked.

"When I met Issa, I gave him my love even though I had to share his." Akasha explained.

"What would you have done if he didn't love you back?" Mizore asked.

"I guess I would have moved on." Akasha said.

"So what, you want me move on is that it? That decision is already being made for me! They are going to marry me off so I can save our race. It doesn't matter anyway, Tsukune doesn't love me!" Mizore said, her voice was quivering.

"Did he tell you that?"Akasha said and Mizore looked at her confused.

"No. . ." she said quietly.

"Then how do you know?" she asked the distraught girl.

"Its obvious he loves Moka!" she said furiously.

"It's obvious he loves you too. Why else does he blush when you stalk him. Or why he knows your favorite flavored lollipop. He has always protected you and been there for you hasn't he?" Akasha said giving her observation.

"Stop! Just stop! If he loves me then why doesn't he tell me!?" Mizore asked.

Akasha stepped closer to Mizore and looked her in the eyes.

"It's because he is scared. He thinks that if he tells you he loves you that the others would abandon him. He loves you all and he is afraid to tell you all that."she said.

Mizore didn't say anything for a long time and she was fighting back tears.

"Why are telling me all this?" Mizore asked her.

"Because, you are a great friend to my daughter and you care about each other and I care about you too. I think it is silly that none of you are honest with your feelings." Akasha explained.

"I have told Tsukune how I feel, many times." Mizore said.

"Yes but you don't tell your friends how you feel about them. None of you want to lose Tsukune and none of you want to lose your friends. That is why this has dragged on as long as it has." she told Mizore.

"Are you saying that we should. . ." Mizore said, being careful with her words.

"Tsukune is coming back, we should all have a talk with him." Akasha had interrupted and gave Mizore a quick hug before heading out, soon to be followed by Mizore.

"Wow, they just keep jumping to that conclusion. Maybe it could work out after all, or at least they want it to work." Akasha thought as she headed towards the dinning room.

[~][~][~]

Marin had watched the girls come into the front room one by one. All of them clearly showed signs of crying but otherwise looked deep in thought. They sat at the same table but kept their eyes avoided. Akasha joined Marin and Sun at the counter. Marin raised her eyebrows at Akasha, impressed.

"You sure do make at great mother. I didn't expect to see them out of their rooms so soon." Marin complemented and Akasha gave a weak smile of fatigue.

"You do too Marin!" Sun wrote on her pad and hugged her and Marin beamed with the compliment.

"So what did you tell them?" Marin asked her from across the counter.

"I just told them what they already knew, but I think Gin is the real hero today, he took care of the biggest problem." Akasha said.

"Maybe not." Sun had wrote down on her pad and motioned to the door that had just opened.

Akasha turned around to look at two very bruised and bloody individuals holding each other up.

"Tsukune!" Moka said covering her mouth in shock.

"What happened? Are you guys alright?" Kurumu asked also stunned by their looks.

"This? This is nothing we were just talking." Gin offered standing straight up but winced in pain.

"Talking!? With what, your fists!?" Kurumu yelled.

"Please Kurumu calm down. It's nothing to worry about." Tsukune said trying to calm the storm of the four angry girls in front of him.

"What do you mean it's nothing!? What if something would have happened!?" Kurumu yelled.

"This one is all you. . .actually let's switch." Gin said as he turned around to see a very angry Sun, tapping her foot.

"Agreed." Tsukune said, clearly thinking that handling one angry girl was better than four.

Before they could take a step they were all interrupted by Akasha.

"So boys, what did you talk about?" She looked at them with a friendly smile.

"Oh nothing just guy talk." Tsukune offered lamely.

"Oh really? Because we just had girl talk. How about we all share?" Akasha said with a smile.

Gin slapped Tsukune on the back and whispered good luck. Tsukune winced from the pain and wished he was in Gin's shoes, for Sun had angrily dragged him away, at least for now anyways. Tsukune looked solemnly at the girls but they kept their eyes averted.

"Everyone take a seat. I think Tsukune has something to say." Akasha said.

They all took a seat at the table, Akasha next to Tsukune and the girls in front of him.

"So Tsukune?" Akasha signaled for him to start.

"I. . ." Tsukune began to say but stopped short.

He had always dreaded this moment and the repercussions it could have.

"Just tell them." Akasha told him gently but her smile was more like a 'just-tell-them-or-I-will-kill-you' sort of smile.

Tsukune gulped, he had never seen such a scary mother. Tsukune's attention was draw to the center of the table, it was time.

* * *

Well the Tsukune X Harem won, not that I am surprised. The fun, loving and adorable Kahlua will have to wait. I will get to it someday, I promise, I just don't think I will be able to keep up any more stories. I will be moving this to M rating soon, it is kind of hard not to, right now it is fine. Anyways, let me know what you think.

Thanks for reading.


	2. To Good To Be True

"I love you."

The attention of the four girls were now draw towards Tsukune but he was not looking at any of them. He was just looking at the table before them.

"I love. . .all of you. I love, kurumu, Mizore, Rubi, Omote and Ura. I always have and I always will. I'm sorry but I won't ever be able to pick between any of you and I am not blind to what would happen to you if I did. I know that this is not what you wanted to hear, but it is how I feel and I would understand if you. . .hated me." Tsukune confessed, feeling better that he told them, but also feeling so terrible.

For the first time Tsukune looked up at the faces, of not anger or sadness, but of understanding. He had been hating himself for so long and the reaction he got from the girls was not what he thought it would be.

"Now girls, don't you have something to say?"Akasha chimed in.

"What polygamy? Moka already said she wouldn't go for it." Mizore said coldly with her arms crossed.

Everyone's eyes were on Moka and now it was her turn to stare at the table and she was obviously listening to her rosary.

"Well dear?" Akasha asked, Moka took a couple more seconds till she looked up at everyone.

"I. . .we have decided that, our friendship is more important than. . .our pride." she said and the others look at her in awe and confusion.

"What do you mean?" Mizore asked her, tilting her head slightly.

"I mean we will do it." Moka said a little quietly.

"Can you please be specific so I'm not misunderstanding?" Kurumu asked with one hand on her chest, her hope clearly surfacing.

"Polygamy! Okay! There I said it so don't make me change my mind!" Moka Sid flustered and folded her arms and huffed.

"Oh Moka! Your the greatest!" Kurumu gripped her in a fierce bear hug.

"Oh! This is great!" Rubi said as she tackled the stunned Mizore to get to Moka.

Tsukune sat there completely stunned and speechless. Everything began to get so foggy and he got this warm feeling in his chest, which he hoped wasn't internal bleeding. His whole world had stopped and started spinning the other way. It made him dizzy and it made him. . .happy.

"Be careful Tsukune. Most people aren't so. . .lucky." Akasha fiercely warned.

With that said Akasha stood up and left them alone. Akasha really hoped that her daughter would be happy. She trusted Tsukune, he was nice and caring, but she would keep an eye on him, just incase.

Moka had managed to climb to the top of the pile of clingy girls. Some of them giving her very unnecessary affections.

"But I get to be Tsukune's first!" Moka shouted then blushed madly because she said it much louder than she intended to.

They room went silent and the other girls contemplated it while Tsukune was still lost in euphoria, shock and physical pain.

"Fine. But you better get moving, because I'm not waiting." Kurumu said and Mizore pushed Moka into Tsukune.

Moka was blushing as they stared into each others eyes.

"Moka. . .?" Tsukune said.

"Tsukune. . ." Moka whispered.

"Ya, ya. Now that you know each others names, can you get on with it already!" Kurumu complained.

They were dragged to the nearest bedroom and they pushed them in. Tsukune was only half aware at what was going on and Moka had never been so embarrassed.

"What are you waiting for? This is what we wanted right?" Ura said through the rosary.

"Ya. . .but so soon?" Omote said.

"We've waited long enough. Just take off your cloths and stop shaking." Ura commanded.

"I'd like to see you try!" Omote yelled at her rosary.

Tsukune did a stumbling circle trying to orientate himself and tried to comprehend recent events. When he reached the end of his rotation his heart gounded to a sudden stop, only to be set into overdrive. Moka wasn't even fully undressed and had barley managed to take her shirt off, but if looks could kill, Moka's sure did. Tsukune's blood raced through his sore and cut up body and he passed out from the pain and fatigue.

[~][~][~]

Only minutes after they had entered the room did Moka walk back out fully dressed. Mizore, Rubi and Kurumu were listening at the door and had been startled by her quick exit.

"Done so soon?" Mizore asked not sure if she should be happy or. . .disappointed.

"The fight with Gin wore him out and he passed out before we did anything." Moka explained, incredibly embarrassed.

"That counts! I'm next!" Kurumu yelled out and pushed past Moka.

"Hurry up! I need to start having his babies!" Mizore said.

"I'll go get my toys!" Rubi chimed in.

Moka stood there flabbergasted. Before they had gone to far Marin called out from the kitchen, "Dinner time!".

Moka grabbed the struggling succubus and then the sneaky snow fairy. Rubi sighed in defeat when Moka glared at her. They made there way to the dinning room and a table had already been set up. They all took their seats and waited for Marin and Sun. Kurumu visibly fidgeted in her chair wanting to get back to Tsukune. Soon the food was brought out and served by Marin and Sun. The second the food touched the plate, Kurumu began eating it with gusto, not wanting to waste any time away from Tsukune.

"Done!" Kurumu announced, showing her empty plate.

"Nonsense! Have some more." Marin said and put more food on her plate before she could leave.

Kurumu grumbled in discontent and started picking at her food with much less enthusiasm.

"Gin and Tsukune must be sleeping?" Akasha asked and Sun and Moka nodded.

"Boys will be boys." Marin said with a smile.

"Speaking of which, it looks like its just us girls. Why don't we have a girls night and get to know each other better?" Marin suggested.

"That sounds like a great idea!" Akasha said to Marin.

Kurumu moaned and banged her head against the table but no one paid any attention.

After a delicious dinner and they washed the dishes, the girls gathered outside on the porch. The first subject of the night was brought up by Marin.

"Polygamy huh?" she said it without any judgement.

The girls shifted uncomfortably under her gaze.

"Yes we'll in matters of love you have to make sacrifices." Akasha said coming to there rescue.

"Well I don't think it's a sacrifice at all." Marin said.

"What do you mean?" Moka asked her.

"It's obvious you all care for Tsukune, but you all care for each other just as much, don't you?" Marin asked

"Well. . .I guess so." Moka answer and looked at the others.

Rubi nodded in agreement and Mizore shrugged not denying or confirming it. Kurumu just gave them a nervous laugh and looked down.

"Whats wrong Kurumu?" Marin asked her and she snapped her head back up.

"Nothing just bad thoughts." Kurumu said quickly.

"Oh? Bad thoughts with Tsukune?" Marin asked suggestively.

"Marin!" Sun wrote on her pad.

"Yes! No! I should go check on him!" Kurumu stood up only to be pulled back down by Moka.

"You need to cool off or I'll freeze you." Mizore threatened from the other side of Kurumu.

"I wasn't thinking of him I swear!" Kurumu said frantically.

"Then why are you blushing? Unless. . .(cough). Well, who wants some desert?" Marin said with a clap of her hands.

"Marin, why are you blushing?" Sun wrote on her pad.

"Oh nothing. It's just a little hot out here, huh Kurumu?" Marin stood up and gave them a smile.

"Ya. . .hot." Kurumu chuckled nervously.

"I'll help you." Akasha offered and the two went back inside.

"So, what do you think about their 'arrangement'? Even though you pushed them towards it." Marin asked.

"I only told them what they needed to hear, the polygamy was their own idea." Akasha said.

"Like you didn't plan for that." she said.

"Ya, well, I still worry about them. I never got along with Issa's other wife's."Akasha said.

"Oh they are going to be just fine." Marin assured her but Akasha wasn't convinced.

"What do you mean?" she asked Marin.

"Let's just say that there will be plenty of love to go around." Marin giggled slightly and Akasha frowned not quite understanding.

"You know Akasha, you are a good mother and a good friend." Marin complemented.

"Uh thanks." Akasha grinned at the complement.

They brought out the deserts and the rest of the night was shared with laughter and minimal embarrassment.

[~][~][~]

Moka was making her way towards her bedroom but thought it best to check on Tsukune first.

"Kurumu!" Moka said loudly when she walked in the room.

"Moka? Shhh you'll wake him up." Kurumu said frantically.

"What are you doing here, and why are you naked!?" Moka whispered furiously to Kurumu.

"Hey don't judge me! We are all practically married to him now so get used to it." Kurumu defended.

"Well ya. . .but I get to be his first." Moka whispered embarrassed.

"Don't worry. I wasn't going to do anything. He is still to hurt anyway, I already checked." Kurumu said.

"What do you mean you 'already checked!?'" Moka asked.

Kurumu ignored her and walked over towards the bed. Moka watched as Kurumu climbed into bed with Tsukune.

"Well are you going to join us or just stare at us?" Kurumu said annoyed.

"Join you?" she asked.

Kurumu slapped her palm against her forehead in frustration.

"What did you think was going to happen? That we would all sleep in different beds or take turns sleeping with Tsukune? I for one will not spend another night without Tsukune!" Kurumu whispered furiously.

"Fine! Just be quite." Moka pleaded.

"Just kick her out." Ura said to her from the rosary.

"We can't do that. She has just as much of a right." Omote said.

"Who are you talking to?" Kurumu asked.

"Ura." Moka told her.

"What does she want?" Kurumu asked getting more frustrated, by being distracted from Tsukune.

"Nothing." Moka answered.

"Then come on already!" Kurumu told her.

Moka walked towards the other side of the bed and stripped to her underwear to afraid and embarrassed to go any farther and slipped into the bed. She scooted close to Tsukune and put her head on one side of his chest while Kurumu's was on the other side. She had always dreamt of this, but never actually thought she would actually have to 'share', except with her other self.

Moka put her hand on his chest and accidentally touched Kurumu's hand. Kurumu stretched her hand all the way around Tsukune's chest and slide it down between Tsukune and Moka. Moka was going to say something but decided against it. Kurumu was secretly blushing but blushed even more when Moka moved her hand between herself and Tsukune. Moka had finally relaxed and was about to fall asleep when she suddenly felt a cold chill up her back.

"Mizore?" Moka said startled.

"You didn't think I was going to let you get a head start, did you?" Mizore whispered.

"I. . ." Moka said but was cut short when Mizore pressed herself firmly against her back and blushed furiously when she realized that Mizore was also naked.

On the other side Moka could tell that Kurumu was having similar problems with Rubi.

"Mizore I. . ." Moka said shakily.

"Shhh, it is like Kurumu said, 'get used to it', because I don't think any of us are going to spend another night without Tsukune." Mizore said.

She then wrapped her arm around Moka and grasped Kurumu's hand and on the other side Rubi grabbed Moka's hand.

"Thank you Moka." Mizore said but Moka was to flustered and feeling unusually hot, even with Mizore laying next to her, to say anything or ask what she was talking about.

"Rubi! Stop playing with my hair!" Kurumu said sharply.

"Sorry." Rubi muttered.

Tsukune fidgeted a little in his sleep but he couldn't move much in the position he was in, it seemed like he was dreaming.

"So. . .this is how we are going to spend the rest of our nights?" Ura asked through the rosary.

"You still think this is a good idea?" she continued.

"Ask me in the morning!" Moka tried to say quietly so she didn't disturb the others but she was unsuccessful.

"Don't worry Omote. Tomorrow is Ura's turn." Mizore whispered into her ear and Omote shuddered from the feeling of her cold breath on her ear.

She desperately tried to ignore the situation she was in and focused on falling asleep. Finally, after a long and uncomfortable silence, they fell asleep in each others arms.

[~][~][~]

"Tsukune it time to. . .oh my!" Akasha said as she opened up the door and saw the five of them sleeping in the same bed.

She quickly stepped out and closed the door.

"Akasha, why are you blushing? Did you see something you weren't supposed to?" Marin asked wiping her grogginess from her eyes.

"I'm. . .not. . .sure?" Akasha said, Marin looked at her puzzled.

"Take a look." Akasha motioned for her to be quite as she cracked the door open.

Inside Marin could see the five sleeping teenagers barely covered by a blanket.

"Oh my, they sure didn't waste any time." Marin said coping her own reaction.

They quickly closed the door and Marin was now slightly blushing. They started walking back towards the kitchen.

"If you think that's bad, you should have seen it when I walked in on Gin and Sun." Marin said.

"How was that?" Akasha asked.

"Let's just say I wasn't the only one surprised. After that I gave her the 'birds and the bees' speech or should I say the birds and the wolves." Marin said and Akasha and her started giggling.

"Sun wouldn't talk to me for the rest of the day she was so embarrassed." The two started laughing.

"There was so much. . .hair and feathers." Marin said.

"I bet that was fun to wash." Akasha said laughing. "I made Gin throw away the sheets. There was no way I was going to get all of the hair out." Marin continued and they were laughing so hard they couldn't stop even when Sun walked in.

"What's so funny?" Sun wrote on her pad and she was smiling.

Akasha tried her hardest to stop laughing but seeing Sun only made it funnier. Marin was barely able to control it enough to talk.

"Nothing dear, just motherly talk." Marin said, Akasha had enough, she couldn't hold it in anymore and neither could Marin.

Sun have them a puzzled look before turned around and left with her suspicions.

"I haven't laughed like that in years!" Akasha said trying to catch her breath.

"Me neither!" Marin said still giggling every now and then.

At that moment the two of them realized, that they were best friends and they could trust each other. All of them here was like a big family and that they would take care of each other.

[~][~][~]

Tsukune woke up sweating. He had been having nightmares of being caged up by ferocious, but loving, animals as if the world had turned upside down on him. He tried to sit up but could not move. He thought he must still be dreaming and when he opened his eyes he definitely thought he was still dreaming. He just didn't know whether it was a good dream, or just like his nightmare. Either way he was just going to enjoy it while it lasted. He could not really move much so he just laid his head down on Kurumu.

He started to remember their discussion they had last night and he couldn't help but smile. He never could have thought that life could be this good. With one hand he was holding onto Mizore and with the other he was playing with Rubi's hair. Moka began to stir but went riged as a board when she remembered where she was. Her body began to pulsate with heat from the closeness of the two body she laid between.

Mizore's breath on the back of her neck made Moka quiver and one of her knees rested firmly between Moka's thighs. Mizore was not holding her hand anymore but had both of her arms wrapped very tightly around her.

"Tsukune. . ." Mizore said in her sleep and trusted her hip forward into Moka.

Moka let out a small yelp in surprise.

"Don't look now but Kurumu's nails slipped and cut off your bra in her sleep." Ura had warned her and Omote shook in fear.

"No, no, no, no. I'm not ready for this!" Moka thought to herself.

She buried her face into Tsukune's chest and gripped him tighter.

Kurumu was the next one to wake up and she also found herself in an awkward position. During the night she had turned around in her sleep and she was now facing Rubi. Who was pressed uncomfortable hard against Kurumu. Their legs were intertwined and Rubi was chewing on the end of her hair in her sleep. Kurumu began to blush and it became uncomfortably hot under the blankets. She slowly put her hands between herself and Rubi.

"This isn't mine!" Kurumu thought as she looked down at the bra in her hand.

"Tsukune. . ." Rubi whispered and kissed the very surprised Kurumu.

Rubi opened her eyes and stopped mid-kiss as she stared at the very surprised and blushing succubus. Rubi also blushed a deep shade of red as she quickly broke the kiss. They laid there paralyzed in embarrassment, not wanting to have the others discover their position.

Mizore woke up, embarrassingly grinding her hip against Moka. She stopped and her body went very cold, not having a very good affect on Moka. Although the others didn't know it Tsukune had noticed all of their commotion and figured that they were all awake. It was time to find out if he was dreaming or not.

"Um. . .Moka, could you let go, your crushing me." Tsukune said quietly, Moka shook her head furiously into his chest.

Mizore blushed realizing Moka had been awake the whole time.

"He was awake the whole time? Did he see us?" Kurumu and Rubi asked themselves.

Tsukune had to pry Moka's hand off of him as he sat up.

"No, don't leave me here with them!" Moka wanted to say but was to embarrassed.

After he freed himself Moka buried her face in her pillow, face down.

"So you still think it is a good idea?" Ura mocked inside the rosary.

"Shut up!" Omote screamed into her pillow.

Mizore took that as a sign to let her go. Tsukune slide down to the end of the bed bringing the blanket with him, not realizing the others were not wearing anything.

"Ahh!" Rubi yelled out as she fell on the ground.

Kurumu had now realized that their awkward position was exposed and had pushed Rubi off the bed.

"Rubi are you okay?" Tsukune asked and rushed to her side.

He stopped short and blushed when he saw that she was naked.

"Ya I'm fine." she said blushing.

Tsukune looked at the others and kept blushing as he noticed that all of them were naked also. Kurumu smiled and blushed under his gaze.

"I. . .I need a cold shower." he said and quickly got up and ran for the bathroom.

"I'll take one with. . ." Mizore began but was pushed off the bed by Moka.

Kurumu and Moka were sitting up and Moka snatched her bra out of Kurumu's hand. Mizore and Rubi both stood up.

"What was that for!?" They both yelled at Kurumu and Moka.

"You can sleep next to Kurumu/Moka!" Kurumu and Moka yelled at them and then looked at each other.

"You can sleep with each other!" Kurumu yelled at Mizore and Rubi who were both blushing.

"Let's go. The showers here are not big enough to share with Tsukune anyway." Moka said as she started to get dressed, the others silently agreed.

* * *

Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know I enjoyed writing it. As you can see this story will be going off in a different direction than my others. Now that I think about it all of them go off in completely different directions. At least that is what I think, because when I am writing, each story "feels" different than the others. It is what makes it very enjoyable to be a writer.

Now this story I do not have as organized as my others. I am just winging it really, but I am going to do my best to make it a great story. Which means that there will be a lot of "fillers", but I am working on a couple good themes and some plot developments.

Now, for a heads up, if you don't see me updating this soon, it is because it is probably in the M rated section. Never written anything M rated, but I'm going to wing that too. It's definitely going to be fun, interesting and maybe a little uncomfortable for me, but what the hell.

Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	3. Lets Have Some Fun

They all were dressed but none of them wanted to be the first one to leave. One by one they sat down on the bed, each one of them lost in their own fantasy, none of them very modest, and all of them involving a certain someone. Every now and then their gaze would drift towards the bathroom door. Kurumu was the first one to finish her fantasy, because she didn't want it straying to far like they tended to do recently. She noticed that everyone else was still staring at the bathroom door, the shower was now running.

"Your welcome." Kurumu said, breaking the silence.

Rubi, Moka and Mizore looked at her confused.

"He didnt take off his own clothes last night." she told them.

"You mean you. . ." Moka said blushing.

"I was just making him more comfortable." Kurumu said simply with a mischievous grin.

"That's not the only thing you did." Rubi said disdainfully.

"What are you mad about? You got the best view when he rushed to save the damsel in distress." Kurumu said sarcastically.

"It was very distracting!" Rubi complained.

"What was distracting?" Mizore asked.

"She. . .she marked him." Rubi told them.

"What do you mean?" Moka asked.

"It was nothing, don't worry about it. I was just playing around." Kurumu said smoothly.

Moka eyed her suspiciously and Rubi rolled her eyes.

"If she is going to leave her mark, then we are going to leave ours." Ura said through the rosary.

"Agreed." Omote said.

"What?" Kurumu asked.

"Nothing." Moka said with her cute and innocent face and this time Kurumu eyed her suspiciously.

"Um, where is Mizore?" Rubi asked them.

Kurumu and Moka stood up quickly realizing her absence.

"You don't think she. . ." Rubi said.

"Of course I do." Kurumu said and rushed towards the bathroom door.

"Wait! What if they are, you know. . .doing it?" Rubi said shyly.

"She wouldn't dare, I'm supposed to be first!" Moka said angrily.

Kurumu and Moka forced their way through the door and Rubi followed them in.

[~][~][~]

Tsukune leaned against the bathroom door, trying to catch his breath. Everything was too surreal, but it felt right. He knew this was the only that everybody could truly be happy. All he had to do was not mess it up, and taking it slow was probably his best bet. Tsukune could not stop grinning, everything was too perfect. Only one stay thought made him frown.

"Where are my clothes?" Tsukune said to himself.

He was pretty sure he did not undress himself and he usually does not sleep completely naked. He stood up and started the shower, pondering on which one of them took liberties with his unconscious body. The thought made him turn the temperature of the shower down. While he was adjusting the temperature of the shower he noticed something on the inside of his thigh.

"What is that?" he mumbled to himself.

On the inside of his leg written in blue marker was, "Kurumu was here".

"Well know I know." he said defeated.

He tried to scrubbing it, but its would not come off. Before he could dwell on how degrading the situation was, he started to hear some shouting and then the door busted open.

"No Tsukune! Don't do it!" Tsukune could hear Moka saying from the floor of the bathroom.

"Would you get off of me?" Kurumu said.

"Ow!" Moka said after hitting her head on the bottom of the sink.

"That's the sink you klutz." Kurumu chided.

"Shut up!" Moka said embarrassed.

Tsukune could only stand in silence while he listened to the two sprawl on the floor. He was momentarily stunned when Rubi quickly peeked in and was gone instantly.

"Rubi! What are you doing!?" Kurumu yelled a few seconds latter.

"Mizore is not in there, so I was going to take a shower with Tsukune." Rubi calmly explained.

"No I get to." Moka complained.

"Why do you get to, you spoiled brat?" Kurumu countered.

"I'm not spoiled. . .Ow Rubi! You are on my hair!" Moka yelled.

"Oh sorry." Rubi said.

"This is getting ridiculous. Tell Tsukune to let me out, the we can both take turns." Ura said from within the rosary.

"Um Tsukune, Ura would like to talk to you." Moka said.

"Oh no you don't!" Kurumu said.

"Ahh! Don't grab me there!" Moka squealed.

"Sorry, you big boobs are in the way." Kurumu said.

"Like you should be talking!" Moka countered.

"What are you jealous?" Kurumu mocked.

"Like I would want boobs bis enough to use as pillows!" Moka yelled at Kurumu.

"What I do with my breast is my own concern you pervert!" Kurumu retorted.

"I. . .you. . .you're the pervert!" Moka yelled and Tsukune could hear more loud rustling.

"What are you going to do, bite. . .?" Tsukune could hear Kurumu ask and then complete silence.

"Oh dear. . ." Tsukune could hear Rubi say.

The uncomfortable silence lingered and curiosity got the better of Tsukune. He slowly pulled back the curtain and peeked his head out. Besides the completely nude Rubi standing in the corner, a more shocking scene lay on the floor in front of him. Moka was mounted on top of a a very pale and completely in shock Kurumu. She had Kurumu's arms pinned down and Moka's head was bent low over Kurumu's neck. Kurumu didn't snap out of her shock until Moka let out a noticeable moan causing everyone in the room to blush.

"Ahhhh! She bit me! She actually bit me! Someone help! I'm being molested!" Kurumu screamed, squirming under Moka and blushing profusely.

Rubi and Tsukune could only stare in shock at the two on the floor. It was a situation they would have never have predicted.

"Ahem." a sharp cough came from the door.

Moka came out of her trance and blushed, embarrassed by what she had done and her reaction to it. She let go of Kurumu and licked the wounds to seal it up, causing Kurumu to shiver. Kurumu held her head to the side still blushing and not making eye contact with anyone. Moka still sat on top of Kurumu with her and folded in her lap, to embarrassed to move.

"You three, out!" Akasha said sharply.

Kurumu and Moka walked out with their heads hung low and Rubi sadly put on her clothes. They passed Mizore by the bathroom door and followed Akasha out. Mizore happily strolled into the bathroom as Rubi was leaving.

"Tsukune. . .do you mind if I take a shower with you?" Mizore asked.

"Um. . .there isn't a lot of room in here." Tsukune said.

"I don't mind a tight squeeze." Mizore said already taking off her clothes.

"That was supposed to be my line." Rubi pouted, and turned to leave when Akasha called her name.

Tsukune stood with his back to the shower wall, with Mizore right in front of him. The water fell on her head and cascaded down her shoulders. She still had her lollipop in her mouth to stay comfortable in the warm water. She was blushing being this close to the man of her dreams and the one who she had fallen in love with long ago. They stood awkwardly in the shower for a moment. They slowly looked over each others bodies. Tsukune's well muscled and scared body and Mizore's perfect snow-white body. Mizore slowly lifted her hand and place it on his chest.

"Tsukune. . .I love you." Mizore said, looking him in the eyes.

"I love you too Mizore." Tsukune said without fear for the first time.

He placed one hand on the side of her face and leaned forward and placed his lips upon hers.

"He's. . .kissing me. His is kissing me!" Mizore thought happily and melted into his arms after her moment of surprise.

Her legs began to grow week but Tsukune supported her with his other arm. His touch was gentle and kind while hers were passive and encouraging. She would occasionally send out a curious flick of her tongue and after her third bold attempt she was rewarded with an intrusion of her own. They broke the kiss and returned back to awkwardly standing in the shower.

"My first. . .second kiss." both of them thought, and image of Kurumu quickly flashing through their minds.

Both of them were feeling self-conscious and searched each others faces for signs of disappointment.

"Tsukune. . .would you like to touch me?" Mizore asked shyly.

Mizore firmly lifted up his hand and placed on her breast.

"Go ahead." she said softly.

Tsukune held it there for a minute and searched her face for any fear or doubts.

"It's okay Tsukune. I want this, I really do." Mizore told him and he slowly nodded.

Tsukune started to gently squeeze, unsure of his action. He slowly worked up his courage and began to apply more and more pressure. He stopped when Mizore let out squeal and lightly fell against him.

"Tsukune don't sto-ah!" Mizore moaned when Tsukune boldly reached around and firmly grabbed her ass.

Mizore's breathing became short and ragged and Tsukune could feel her nipple harden under his hand. All she could do was helplessly claw at his chest and relinquish all control over to Tsukune while he continued. The water was still pouring down, gently massaging her muscles, increasing her sensitivity. He brought his hand up and lifted up her chin and their eyes locked filled with love. He kissed her and his tongue boldly danced with hers. Tsukune lowered his hand down to her unattended breast and firmly squeezed, causing her to moan into his mouth. He took his fingers and tightly squeezed her nipple, causing her to tremble and fall to her knees. She leaned against his thigh, breathing heavily. Tsukune stood still, blushing at Mizore's position.

"What's that?" Mizore asked.

"Um. . .thats my um. . .you. . .it." he stammered.

"Kurumu was here?" Mizore said coldly.

"Oh. . .that." he said and sighed in relieve.

Mizore slowly stood and ringed her arms around the back of his neck. She looked him in the eyes and smiled mischievously.

"If that's how Kurumu wants to play." she said and pulled him closer.

She pulled his head down and latched her lips onto his neck.

"Ah! What are you doing? Ah, it's cold, it's too cold!" he said with Mizore holding onto him tightly.

She released him and eyed her handy work. She smiled and looked down.

"Oh? It looks like your not in the mood anymore." Mizore pouted.

"Next time we will have more fun, okay?" she said and Tsukune only helplessly nodded.

She stepped out of the shower and Tsukune was rubbing the side of his neck while she wrapped a towel around herself. He watched her gather up her clothes and she left to go to her own room. He looked down and his hands were shaking slightly. He dried himself off with the towel and looked himself in the mirror. Mizore had given him a light-blue bruise mark of the side of his neck. He touched it and was surprised to find that it was still cold.

When he got dressed his shirt was not even close to covering it up. Before he left he noticed a pair of panties laying in front of the shower.

"Mizore's? Rubi's?" he wondered as he pocketed them.

[~][~][~]

"What do you think you girls are doing!?" Akasha yelled at the three girls sitting down at the table.

"You are guests here! You will apologize to Marin for all the damages you did. That is Marin's only rule, no fighting." she told them.

They all nodded keeping their heads down.

"And Moka, what did I tell you about bitting unnecessarily?" Akasha asked.

Moka mumbled under her breath keeping her eyes averted.

"Your mumbling speak up." Akasha said.

"That it is only for babies and for. . .lovers." Moka said embarrassingly.

Kurumu snorted loudly and Rubi giggled slightly and Moka growled warningly at them.

"Now, I am going to finish helping Marin. No more fighting." Akasha said and left the three of them there.

Kurumu slowly but steadily started giggling under their breath. The louder they got the more irritated Moka became.

"Shut up or I'll get Ura to. . ." Moka threatened.

"To what, molest us? Because I don't think that she is a pervert, unlike you." Kurumu said.

"That was an accident! I didn't meant too!" Moka told them.

"What you tripped, made a funny face and perfectly landed on my neck?" Kurumu retorted.

"Ura? What do you mean you are on their side!? But I. . .I am not being childish!" Moka said to her rosary.

"Thank you Ura!" Kurumu said throwing her hands in the air.

They sat there in silence for a while until Rubi gently elbowed Kurumu who was rubbing the side of her neck.

"Look." Rubi said and pointed down the hall.

Their attention was drawn down the hall when Mizore stepped out of Tsukune's room in nothing but a towel holding her clothes. She looked at the three of them at the table, she gave them a quick wink and went into her room.

"What was that about?" Kurumu said.

"You don't think that she. . ." Moka asked.

"Relax princess." Kurumu told her.

"Don't call me that!" Moka warned her.

"Fine, baby." Kurumu said and Moka growled at her.

"Can't we just all get along?" Rubi asked a little worried about sitting in between them.

A minute later Tsukune exited the room and slowly turned towards the three girls. He was covering up Mizore's hickey by pretending to rub his neck. Their three very different expressions were confusing him. Kurumu had a very satisfied smirk, while Rubi looked at him very pleadingly and Moka was just glaring at him. The moment he was within striking range, Kurumu and Moka jumped out of their chairs. They tackled him to the ground knocking several chairs out of the way in the process.

"Maybe next time we have fun you can be couscous okay?" Kurumu asked hugging his chest tightly.

"What?" he mumbled surprised.

Moka averted his attention to herself staring him in the eyes only inches apart. Their closeness was causing both of them to blush slightly.

"Tsukune. . .do you think that I could, you know. I don't like the taste of succubus very much." Moka said wanting to suck his blood already being drawn in by his scent.

"You could have fooled me." Kurumu said, and Moka just ignored her.

Before he could answer she was already moving towards his neck. She stopped short when she noticed that something was wrong.

"What is that?" Moka asked.

"Oh, well um, Mizore did that." he explained shyly.

"What? Let me see." Kurumu said suddenly interested.

Rubi also walked over to get a better look and suddenly he felt very vulnerable under their gazes.

"This is unacceptable! That is our spot!" Ura said in fury inside the rosary.

Moka could only stare at it, suddenly not very hungry anymore.

"That sneaky snow girl. What did you two do?" Kurumu asked more interested than angry.

"I don't think that I should." Tsukune said.

"Come on! What are you hiding?" Kurumu asked.

"Um. . .don't we have a world to save. . .or something?" he said nervously.

"Rubi, Tsukune! Can you two come help me please?" Marin called down from the hall.

Tsukune sighed in release and Moka and Kurumu reluctantly let him go. Marin was in Tsukune's room standing by the broken door.

"Rubi, can you fix this with your magic?" Marin asked.

"Of course." Rubi said politely. In a small flash of light the door was fix and functioning again.

"Thank you Rubi." Marin said smiling.

"Sorry for all of the trouble." Rubi said.

"Oh it's fine, nothing to worry about. You can go that's all I needed." Marin said.

"Oh, ok" Rubi said and left.

"What do you need help with?" Tsukune asked.

"Nothing, I just thought you needed rescuing." Marin said with a smile.

"Oh, thank you." he said.

"You can't let them walk all over you like that and treat you like one of their toys. They will just keep fighting over you and things will end up badly." Marin warned him before she left.

Tsukune took her words to heart, rubbing the side of his neck.

[~][~][~]

As soon as Mizore left her room, Kurumu and Moka had her cornered in the hallway. Rubi soon joined the group out of curiosity.

"So tell us what happened." Kurumu said excitedly.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Mizore said coyly.

"Come on, you two didn't just take a shower." Kurumu said disappointed.

"Did you two. . .have sex?" Moka asked quietly and blushing.

"No Moka, we promised, you get to be first. . .but after that its fair game." Mizore said and went to walk past Kurumu.

"Wait! Tell me. . .what's he like?" Kurumu asked, while Moka and Rubi were listening intently.

Mizore pretended to pounder the question for a minute.

"He is surprisingly. . .bold. The rest you will just have to find out for yourself." she told them.

Mizore happily skipped past them, humming a happy tune. The others watched her leave, all of them were deep in thought. Before they could catch up to him, Tsukune already went out on his morning route. They spent the morning helping Marin cleaning, their minds always drifting towards Tsukune.

[~][~][~]

Gin was laying sprawled out on his bed under the covers with Sun sitting on top of him. Sun tried to wake him up by poking him in the chest. When he did not wake up she tried shaking him, but he still remained asleep. She pinched his nose closed and leaned forward and kissed him. After a few seconds his eyes shot open and gasped for air and literally took her breath away. His eyes softened when he saw her and she released him.

"Good morning." she whispered and gave him another kiss which he eagerly returned.

"Besides the suffocating part. . .I could get used to waking up like that." he said with his big wolffish Grin that Sun loved so much.

Sun sat up and reached for her notepad.

"You were gone for so long that when you got back I couldn't wait to make love to you in all sorts of way. I was mad when you got in a fight with Tsukune and that we couldn't have fun. Then I treated you badly. . .but I'm going to make it up to you." she wrote down on her pad with a bright smile.

She leaned down and kissed him.

"All you have to do is follow you nose." Sun wrote on her pad.

"Oh, a game?" Gin said very intrigued.

"A hint. . .it smells something like this." Sun said and trailed her fingers under his nose.

She was slightly hooking his lower lip with her finger and her distinct smell was overpowering his sensitive nose.

"I have to go now, while everyone is still sleeping." Sun said and kissed him again before she left.

Gin lay was still laying on his bed grinning madly.

"Dam. . .I love that girl." he said out loud to himself.

* * *

This story is getting very fun to write and I think I did pretty good on this chapter. I did move this up to M rated and you can expect more. It was definitely different writing this but I did find my comfort zone. In future if I ever go overboard let me know so I can make it better for the readers. That being said, there is some pretty wild stuff out there already.

I still don't have any plans for this story, but maybe that will come into the story naturally. I will take suggestions for this story, such as themes, plots, scenarios or. . .details. My other stories are pretty set in stone, but that doesn't mean you can't give me suggestions. In the end I will choose what will make it a great story.

Please keep reading and review. I check every day so your opinions are always heard.

Thank you for reading and reviewing!


	4. Please Help Me

Sun gleefully skipped down the street unable to control her happiness. She was having the time of her life enjoying the anticipation that she had planned for the day, hopefully all day. When she had heard that Gin was coming back, she eagerly prepared a large beach house for Gin and herself. She had done a lot of cleaning preparation. All of it so the two of them could have some alone time together and have some "fun". She was also very happy for another reason, because he had promised her a very special gift when they had a chance to be alone. She could only wonder what he had gotten her and considering what she had planned for the night, she hoped it would be another gift that would help bring out the "pleasure" in their alone time together. She was so excited she had started humming and was doing a twirl ever few feet. She came up to the large beach house and skipped through the small garden and under the cherry blossom tree in front of the house. She walked up the steps and in the front door. Before she could get far, a sharp pain erupted from the base of her skull and everything went black.

[~][~][~]

"Do I really let them walk all over me?" Tsukune asked himself.

It really did not feel like it to him, he really did like all of their attention. He was walking down one of the many deserted and destroyed streets in the city.

"Even after I told them how I felt, they still keep fighting." he said as he kicked a rock down the street.

"Maybe they need time to adjust, I know I do." Tsukune thought, rubbing the cold bruise on the side of his neck.

He started grinning, thinking about the crazy morning he had. He loved them all and it definitely was a different experience waking up with not just one, but all of them in the same bed. Who would have thought that would have been possible. Especially with their greatly different personalities and that none of them were being very modest at all, not even with his own body. Hopefully they would all be able to get along. He really did not like seeing them fighting with each other.

He kept walking through the city, passing many abandoned stores and shops. He always kept an eye out for anything that Marin could use. Tsukune usually brought back kitchen supplies, decorations or anything else useful in maintaining the inn. Gin also helps bring in supplies from his route, but most of the time he is always bringing Sun back something. Gin was gone for a long time helping refugees, he must have gotten her something special.

"I wounded if I should start bringing them gifts." Tsukune wondered out loud.

How was he going to find them each something special, without them comparing it to one another and starting a fight. He mused on it for a while, rounding the corner of a large destroyed building.

"I can start off with flowers I guess." he muttered.

He stopped and looked around. There was just garbage and rubble everywhere. Hoping for a jewelry store that was not already cleaned out was to much to ask for.

"What does Gin always get Sun?" he wondered.

He kept pondering his dilemma and decided to ask Gin for some help.

"I kind of left without saying goodbye. I guess I should get something." he said to himself, climbing a pile of ruble that was in the middle of the street.

On the other side he spotted an overturned baby carriage and next to it was a dusty teddy bear. He picked it up and dusted it off, it was surprisingly in good shape.

"I wonder if one of them would like this?" he wondered.

Kurumu definitely seemed like a stuffed animal type of girl, but Mizore always wanted kids, so maybe she would like baby stuff, sort of like a promise for the future. The more he thought about it the more he was sure he could give the teddy bear to anyone of them. Looking down at the baby carriage his mind wandered to Mizore and her urgent need to have children. In all honesty, Tsukune was not sure that he was ready to be a father or that he would be a good one. But, if Mizore wants a child, how could he ever refuse her, especially now. His mind began to wander to what the others girls thoughts on children were and it began to scare him. He decided he would give the teddy bear to one of them, depending on what else he could find.

"One down, four to go." Tsukune said, deciding to count the two differs Mokas separately.

He wondered around aimlessly, never really taking the same path twice, but always marketing the same general route. That way he would be less likely to be ambushed and so the others could still find him if needed. His mind was quickly distracted by thoughts of the girls he loved, but without the feeling of dread. It made him happy that he finally told them how he felt and that they had accepted.

"Moka, Kurumu, Mizore, Rubi. . ." Tsukune said dreamily.

". . .Mizore or Rubi?" he thought, pulling a pair of unmentionables out of his pocket that he had collected this morning.

Not that he showed it, but Gin's perverted side had rubbed off on him a little bit. He supposed it was okay considering recent events. He observed the small white cotton material and noticed that something was written on them. The small delicate writing was directions to a familiar, large, beach house on the opposite side of the inn that Tsukune was on. There was also "Come find me" with a small heart next to it. Tsukune looked in the direction, then back to his route, then to the teddy bear in his hands.

"Maybe I should finish my route first." Tsukune thought, wondering who wrote the note.

[~][~][~]

_Earlier that morning._

"Aha! I found them!" Gin yelled out triumphantly after searching in every bedroom and bathroom inside the inn.

It had been an in readably hard task considering that almost every room had Sun's scent in it.

"Jeez, and I thought I was bad." Gin said under the bed which smelt distinctly like Sun.

"Oh Gin!" Marin called out startling him making him hit his head on the bottom of the bed.

"What are you doing under the bed?" Marin asked curiously.

"Um, uh nothing!" Gin said frantically.

He shuffled quickly from under the bed, being sure to keep his new found treasure hidden behind him.

"Oh, well, we seemed to have lost some water pressure. Can you go around making sure that all of the facets are off and keep an eye out for any leeks." Marin asked him.

"Sure no problem." Gin said with a smile.

After the initial outbreak their first priority was to get water back to the inn. The pressure tanks were not operational due to the lack of power from the destruction of the city. So they closed off all of the waterline a except for those that lead to the inn. With the water plants natural overflow and higher elevation, there was more than enough pressure from the natural gravity feed for the inn. It was one of the reasons the inn was one of their bases, that and it was one of the only intact buildings left in the city. Gin was walking around checking all of the rooms. He came up to Tsukune's door that was left wide open and he knocked on the door frame.

"Tsukune, you in here buddy?" Gin called out.

"I guess not." he said looking around the room.

He walked over to the bathroom and noticed the broken door and that the shower was running.

"I think we found our leek." Gin thought, assuming that something rather destructive had happened to cause the leak.

Gin was twirling Sun's panties around his finger, eager to get back to their game. Just as he stepped over the broken door, he heard a sound that would freeze him in place unless he was the cause of it. It was the low pleasurable moan of a woman, but who it was he could not tell. His heart started beating very fast and the only thing he could thonk about was not the girl in the shower but the wraith of an angry siren. His panicked state of not wanting to be caught, especially if Sun found out, outweighed his curiosity and his perverse side. In his haste to leave he did not know he had dropped his most recent treasure. Nor did he have time to realize that it was a map to an even greater treasure. He sighed in relief that nobody saw him. Sun is incredibly over possessive of Gin and keeps him on a short lease. He was not sure he would be able to survive if Sun found out that he had been anything remotely scandalous with another girl, even if he did not mean to.

[~][~][~]

Sun woke up with an incredible pain in the back of her head. When she opened her eyes, she was still shrouded in darkness. She tried to call out, still unsure of her precarious position. She slowly began to gather her senses and the fear started slowly creeping over her. She was being painfully gaged and could not make a sound. Then she noticed that her arms and elbows were being tightly bound behind her back. Frantic thoughts began going through her head and she tried escaping her bonds. The cord that bound her was to tight and only caused her more pain. She tried to call out again but she could not make a sound and her mouth was dry. She went completely still, laying on the hard cold floor, when she heard footsteps coming her way.

"Please be Gin! Please be Gin!" Sun thought over and over in her head.

The footsteps stopped right in front of and Sun held her breath.

"She is awake boss." a voice that belonged to another.

"Good. . ." the man in front of her said.

Without any warning the man in front of her kicked her painfully in the stomach and sent her rolling over. Sun started to tremble in fear and tears started to stream down past her blindfold. She tried to summon her power but it was being restricted by the gag.

"She is to helpless to be out here all alone. Tell the others to keep an eye out for her friends." the boss said.

"Got it boss." the man said and Sun could here him exit the room.

"Now then. . .I have got a few questions for you." the boss said coldly.

The unknown man pulled up a chair and shared down at the helpless girl. She painfully tried to escape her bonds again but was unable.

"We can do this the easy way. . .or we can do it the painful way. If you answer correctly, you live. If not. . .you die, either way it will not be enjoyable for you." he told her causing Sun to cower in fear.

"Are you human?" he asked her.

Sun remained still and hopped that he would remove the gag to answer so she could show them their place, in the words of her friend. She was not so fortunate when the man raise from his seat and struck her hard again. Sun quickly shook her head and hopped that she had answered right. Her tormented began to laugh and kicked her onto her back.

"To bad. . .I hate ayashi." he said menacingly and Sun started crying in fear.

She felt the man move on top of her and she desperately tried to kick him. She stopped suddenly when he stuck her across the face. She felt a cold and sharp sting of a blade on her throat.

"Now, now, like I said, we can do this the easy way, or the painful way." he said slowly.

She remained deathly still as she felt the cold blade slide down her body.

"Hey boss!" the other man's voice called out just as the knife reached the hem of her dress.

"What!?" the boss responded angrily.

"We got someone coming up the street." he responded.

"Gin!" Sun thought happily.

"We'll deal with it!" the boss yelled back.

"Got it boss." he replied and a few seconds later a single very loud shot was heard and then silence.

"Gin?" Sun thought terrified.

"We got him boss, he's down." the man replied stunning Sun.

Fear and anger began to overflow in her and she brought up her knee sharply catching the man in a very vulnerable spot. He grunted in pain and rolled off to the side. Sun staggered to stand up, but before she could go anywhere the man in pain grabbed her ankle and she fell over. Without anything to stop her fall, her head hit the cold hard floor, momentarily stunning her. She could feel the man on top of her and the cold blade against her leg. She could hear him shouting out in anger at her and the rip of her dress. He roughly grasped ahold of her hair and tears flowed freely down her face.

"Gin you can't be dead, you can't! Please help me!" she thought helplessly.

Her head hurt, the front of her dress was wet with tears and the floor was cold.

[~][~][~]

"So what is your plan?" Ura asked Omote through the rosary.

"What are you talking about?" Omote asked back as she finished sweeping the dinning room.

"Your plans for tonight! How are you going to. . .you know, with Tsukune." Ura asked intrigued.

"I-I don't know!" Omote said blushing.

"You have been thinking about him all day. You must have some idea what you want to do." Ura replied.

"I was not!" Omote said embarrassed.

"Don't try and lie to me. I heard you mutter his name over and over again all day today. Not to mention that I can feel the physical changes in _our_ body." Ura said curtly.

"I. . .uh. . .you do it to! What was that dream you had the other night?" Omote countered.

"I, that. . .that could have been your dream!" Ura lashed out.

"I doubt it." Omote said causing Ura to growl at her.

"Don't you ever mention it to anybody ever!" Ura said threateningly after a few seconds of embarrassment.

"Fine, but on one condition." Omote said.

"What's that?" Ura said warningly.

"That you help me tonight." she told Ura.

"Help you with what?" Ura said coyly.

"You know what I mean!" Omote said frustrated.

"Nope. I don't have a clue." Ura mocked.

"I'm sacred okay! I don't know what to do!" Omote admitted.

"You know, if I didn't know you, I would think that you were crazy always talking to yourself." Kurumu said behind Moka startling her.

"Thinking about Tsukune, or is it a little cold in here?" Kurumu with a smirk.

"I um. . .were is Gin with the firewood!" Omote demanded blushing from embarrassment trying to cover herself.

"I don't know. He ran of saying that he lost something terribly important and that he had to find Sun, but wouldn't tell me what it was." Kurumu told her.

"Anyways. . .I don't know why you are asking Ura for help with sex. You are 'both' still virgins." Kurumu said with blunt honesty.

"Hey! I know. . .things." Ura said angirly inside the rosary, causing it to glow brightly.

"Your right, Ura doesn't know anything." Omote said with a smile.

"Don't you dare get on my bad side." Ura threatened.

"But, aren't you a virgin to?" Omote asked Kurumu shyly.

"Yes, but being a succubus has it certain. . .advantages." Kurumu told her seductively .

"Will you help me then?" Omote asked shyly.

"Help you with what?" Kurumu said feigning innocence, greatly frustrating Omote.

"Sex! I need help!" Omote yelled.

"Shhh, you want Marin to hear you?" Kurumu said startled by her sudden outburst.

"To late for that dear." Marin called out from the kitchen.

Omote blushed heavily completely embarrassed. She barely registered that Kurumu had dragged her away to her room giggling slightly. She sat here down on the bed and stood across from the embarrassed vampire.

"What is it you need help with anyway? It is really not that hard." Kurumu asked her.

"I. . .I um, I want to make sure. . .he enjoys it." Moka said blushing, causing Kurumu to laugh and Moka to glare at her.

"You don't have to be so perfect all the time. It is not a test." Kurumu told her, making Moka shift around indignantly.

"Seriously though, he is a guy. He is going to enjoy it no matter what. The trick is getting him to make sure that you enjoy it." the succubus told the shy vampire.

"How. . .how do I do that?" Moka asked shyly.

"Nope. Not going to tell." Kurumu said folding her arms.

"What!? Why not!?" Moka asked in disbelieve.

"You might have forgot. . .but you MOLESTED ME. . .and it still hurts!" Kurumu yelled rubbing the side of her neck.

Moka blushed embarrassed but she was not going to let her opportunity slip away. Both Ura and Omote were already forming plans on threatening her.

"Don't even try to threaten me, or Tsukune and everyone else about that dirty little dream you had." Kurumu said catching Moka off guard.

"You don't know what we were dreaming about!" Moka said frantically.

"No, but I could find out. I do have a knack for slipping into people's minds." Kurumu said with a wink.

Moka sighed in defeat and looked down at the floor.

"But. . .I am willing to make a trade." Kurumu said raising Omote's hopes.

"Wait. What sort of trade?" Ura cautioned Omote.

"I will trade this favor for a favor from each of you. You 'both' want to know, don't you?" Kurumu asked.

"What sort of favor?" Omote asked cautiously.

"Anything I want, whenever I want and however I want." Kurumu said slowly, turning away to hide a slight blush.

"Forget this, we will get help somewhere else." Ura said.

"Agreed." Omote told Kurumu, causing Ura to yell at her.

Kurumu turned around still blushing, but after a long and embarrassing conversation they were all blushing and both Omote and Ura's heads were spinning.

"If you want to do anything more than that, you need to talk to Rubi, before you do it. Otherwise someone could end up getting hurt." Kurumu told them.

"More than. . .that?" Omote asked scared.

Her head was still spinning from the wealth of knowledge that the succubus bestowed on her. Even Ura could not think straight.

"You can do that?" she asked herself inside the rosary.

"Yes, as much as I hate to admit it, but Rubi does know a lot more in that particular field of. . .pleasure, than I do. Anyway, I hope that helps. . .oh and be careful what you dream about." Kurumu said with a wink and left the two to their thoughts.

"Help? How is that supposed to help if I can't think straight anymore!" Ura said flustered.

"What if Tsukune. . .wants to try some of those things?" Omote asked the heat still radiating from her blushing face.

"I can tell you right now, that is not happening!" Ura fumed, but still could not quench her own curiosity.

* * *

Up until now I have been focusing on the tensions between them, but I thought I would bring in some outside sources. Sun just happened to draw the short stick. I would not worry about her to much though. My favorite part of writing this story is the tension and their secret and not so secret goals.

I am sorry I have not been updating my stories as fast as I wanted to. Someone even thought I was dead. I haven't had a day off in over a week and I had finals to study for. I do have some off days coming up so you can expect me to update my other stories. Right after I post this chapter I am going to go work on them.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know I enjoyed writing it. It is definitely a different change of pace from the other chapters. Thank you for reading and please review.

(Ok for some reason I could not use my normal separators ¥¥¥. I also don't know why I can put them here but not as separators. So I had to switch to [~][~][~]. Which for some reason irritates the hell out of me.)

(JUST FUCKING FANTASTIC! THEY TOOK OUT MY SEPARATORS OUT IN ALL OF MY STORIES. NOW IM PISSED. IT IS GOING TO TAKE HOURS TO FIX IT! Sorry for ranting, stupid shit just irritates the hell out of me.)


	5. Can You Hold This For Me

Moka stumbled out of Kurumu's room a few minutes after Kurumu had already left. She was walking on shaky legs and her face was flushed red. She held her hand up to the wall to steady herself. The little talk they had with Kurumu tended to be a lot longer and an unmanageable amount of information than she had planned. Rubi had watched the entire process while she was dusting with a rather dainty feather duster. The entire time she could only imagine that Tsukune was teasing her with it. Her fantasies were running rampant, but she still managed to see Kurumu lead Moka into her room. Rubi would have dismissed it easily if it wasn't for the satisfied smirk that Kurumu had, or if Moka had not been blushing the whole time.

"Oh my." Rubi said blushing as she watched Moka walk back to her room on shaky legs.

Mizore was walking down the hall towards Moka. She stopped and looked at her curiously before continuing on.

"They are moving a lot faster than I thought." Rubi falsely assumed.

She returned to her dusting not noticing that Mizore was approaching her. She waited patiently for Rubito notice her, but after few minutes, Mizore decided to make her presence know when Rubi started making mewling sounds and slowly started swaying her hips. A tap on her shoulder startled Rubi,making her squeak out in surprise. Rubi whirled around and looked at the expressionless snow maiden with a slightly guilty look.

"Is it cold I here?" Mizore innocently asked.

"I um, no. . .why are you staring at my breasts?" Rubi asked trying to cover herself.

"Relax,I was just checking. I just ran into Moka, you weren't the only one affected." Mizore said calmly, glancing down at her own breast.

"That would be Kurumu's fault." Rubi commented.

"No. . .she was affected too." Mizore told her, having run into Kurumu earlier, again looking down at her own breasts.

Rubi just rolled her eyes and looked oddly at Mizore, who was playing with the front of her shirt. As a side note, she assumed that snow women do not react the same way to the cold as other women.

"I'm going to finish dusting." Rubi said with a smile and dismissed herself.

"Tsukune liked them right?" Mizore thought with a slight frown.

Mizore looked up and realized that Rubi was gone. She stopped playing with the front of her shirt and continued on her way.

[~][~][~]

Tsukune opened his eyes but all he could see was bright and blurry lights. There was a loud ringing in his ears. When his eyes began to focus he began to take in his surroundings. He was laying flat on his back looking up at the sky. He had an enormous headache and a very painful stinging sensation on the side of his head. Then he remembered what had just happened. He was just arriving at the house, where he had the directions to. Then a loud bang and everything went black, only his raw instincts had saved him. Tsukune carefully looked around, he was hidden from sight behind a small burned down car. He groaned in pain and removed a rather sharp rock from underneath his back. He tenderly touched the side of his head but recoiled from the pain. Tsukune looked at his hand. It was now covered with his blood. Tsukune slowly sat up and peeked over the destroyed car and looked at the house at the end of the street. He could see two people exiting the house and heading in his direction and they looked heavily armed. He quickly hid back behind the car. The seriousness quickly dawn on him when he realized that Rubi, Mizore or someone else he cared about could be in the house. He looked around him but there was anywhere he could run to without being seen. He had to move fast, who knows what could happen to her every second he wasted.

"I could think a lot clearer if my head didn't hurt so bad." Tsukune though, clutching the uninjured side of his head.

Tsukune gave up on trying to think of any reasonable plan. So he just reached under the car and grabbed it by the frame. He planted his feet and tightened his grip. In one fluid motion he spun the car around and sent it flying towards the approaching men. It sailed through the air, taking out one of the men. The other man just stared at the empty space in disbelief. Before he could turn the gun towards the origin of the massive projectile, Tsukune was already upon him. One quick blow to the side of his head sent the man flying through the ruins of a nearby building. Tsukune wasted no time getting to the house. The dust from the car sailing through the air and straight through the front of the house provided enough cover from the sniper. He kicked down the door, knocking down the man behind it and crushing him. The front end of the car was on his right and he could see the man he had hit under it. Another man arrived at the top of the stairs and leveled his gun on Tsukune. Tsukune dove behind a large leather couch, barely dodging a spray of bullets.

[~][~][~]

Sun was crying and shaking terribly as she could hear his knife rip through the bottom part of her dress. She uselessly strained against her bonds and it felt like the man was ripping her hair out. Sun tried to scream through the gag but it was pointless. The man's greedy hands began to roughly grope her body. She tried to escape but he sharply jerked on her hair and ran the knife up the back of her leg making her quiver in fear.

"You're not going anywhere." he told her.

An incredibly loud crash came from down below, shaking the whole house.

"What the hell was that!?" the man on top of Sun yelled out.

"Oh shit boss we got trouble!" a man from down the hallway yelled back from down the hallway.

"Gin! He's alright!" Sun thought happily and tried to break free again.

"Oh no you don't!" he said and picked her up off the ground.

Another, much smaller crash was heard downstairs and footsteps ran past the door to the room she was in. Sun winced when she heard a spray of gun shots and then again when it was followed by two single shots. There was only silence and Sun feared the worst. The man behind her tightened his grip and placed the knife at her throat. She stiffened in anticipation and fear of the knife. She at least wished she could see who was going to enter the door next.

"Please Gin! If you come through that door I'll do whatever you want, for a whole week. . .Gin." Sun thought as the seconds dragged on.

Without any warning the door busted open and the man instinctively press the knife harder against her throat making it bleed slightly.

"Hold it right there!" he said and pulled Sun's head back exposing her throat.

"My reflexes are pretty fast. Do you think you can stop me before I slit her throat?" the man asked.

"You know, I really hate you ayashi." the man holding Mizore said.

"I'm only human."

BANG!

Sun had heard Tsukune's voice and the loud gunshot. She felt the spray of warm blood splash across the side of her neck and head. The knife fell from her throat and the man holding her collapsed. She took a few wobbly steps forward and began to fall over. Before she hit the ground Tsukune caught her in his arms.

"Sun, are you okay?" he asked and she nodded slowly.

Tsukune untied her gag and she started crying uncontrollably. He reached over and grabbed the discarded knife and cut her bonds. As soon as she was free she wrapped her arms around him tightly and cried on his chest. Tsukune sat there in shock before he put his arms around her comfortingly and slightly patting her on the back.

"It's okay, you don't have to worry about them anymore." Tsukune told her gently.

Tsukune ripped off the arm of his shirt and wiped the blood from her. After a few minutes she regained control of herself. She sat back, took off her blindfold and looked up at Tsukune.

"Thank you." Sun whispered and lightly kissed him on the cheek.

"Uh, you're welcome." Tsukune said a little surprised.

Sun tried to stand up but she was still shaking badly and fell back down.

"Here, let me." Tsukune said.

He picked her up bridal style and carried her out of the room and down the stairs. She had her arms wrapped around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. Sun looked around amazed at the destruction and mayhem around her as he carried her out of the house and then she looked up at him in awe. She wanted to ask him so many questions but she could not bring herself to utter a single word. When he headed down the street she saw another body laying in the rubble. Sun looked around confused when he suddenly stopped. He then bent down low and picked something up while still holding her up with one arm.

"Could you hold this for me?" Tsukune asked her and handed her the teddy bear he had found.

She nodded and held the teddy bear tightly. For some reason holding the bear made her feel better and she began to relax in his arms. She couldn't help but wish Gin had been the one to save her, but she was still incredibly grateful that Tsukune showed up when he did.

"Tsukune. . .don't tell Gin, that I cried. He hates it when I cry, I don't want to worry him." Sun told Tsukune.

". . .okay, I won't tell him." he told her.

[~][~][~]

"Dammit! Why do I keep messing these things up!?" Gin shouted angrily almost pulling out his own hair.

"Sun is going to be so mad!" he said worriedly.

"Maybe I should start running now? No, I couldn't do that." he said packing up and down the street in front of the Inn.

Gin had tried to follow her scent but she had hidden her tracks well and he kept ending back at the Inn. He even ran off in random directions and still could not find her. He stopped his frantic pacing when he suddenly picked up her scent on the wind. He was stricken with fear at what she would do to him, but fear quickly turned to dread when he picked up the smell of blood. He whirled around he could see Tsukune approaching, holding Sun in his arms.

"Sun. . .SUN!" Gin yelled and rushed up to them.

Marin had heard Gin yelling and came rushing out behind him. Tsukune gently put her down on her feet and Gin rushed up and hugged her. He could feel her trembling and he was holding her firmly. Sun was still holding the teddy bear and hugged him back as tightly as she could.

"Sun I'm so sorry! I messed up, it's all my fault." Gin told her.

Gin could smell the fear on her and he could smell blood on her that wasn't Tsukune's blood. Something terrible had happened to her and he was going to make whoever was responsible pay dearly.

"Gin. . ." Gin heard her say, fearing that she was going to cry.

He hated to see her cry. It made him feel helpless and it greatly pained him.

"I'm tired." Sun said quietly.

"Okay, it's going to be okay." he said reassuringly.

Gin glance up at Marin who then took Sun from him and lead her inside. He watched her walk away and the moment they were inside he turned on Tsukune.

"What the hell happened to her!" Gin said grabbing Tsukune by the front of the shirt.

"I have never seen her so scared! Tell me I can still kill the ones responsible!" Gin demanded from Tsukune, his canines beginning to show.

Tsukune broke his grip on his shirt and looked his friend in the eyes. Gin glared at him coldly for a few seconds and gritted his teeth.

"I think you dropped these." Tsukune said and dropped the white cotton panties in Gin's hand.

"She is just shaken up, she'll be fine." Tsukune told him and walked past him towards the inn.

Gin stared down at the panties and noticed the writing on them. Without wasting another second he was on his way to claim his revenge.

[~][~][~]

Kurumu, Rubi and Mizore were watching a very uninteresting game of chess between Ura, who had Belmont wrapped around her thigh, and her mother, Akasha. Ura could beat everyone here at a game of chess except for her mother. Ura moved her bishop into check, only to have Akasha's knight take out the bishop and place Ura in checkmate.

"Checkmate." Akasha said happily.

"Again!" Ura demanded, very frustrated.

"Again? I beat you twelve times in a row. You are not going to win against me." Akasha told her.

"I'm going to beat you. . .again!" Ura demanded.

"Which particular, persistent vampire does that remind you of?" Kurumu asked.

"I guess being a sore loser runs in the family." Mizore commented.

"You know I can hear you right!?" Ura growled as she set up a new game.

"I'm sure you can practice more when you sisters show up." Akasha said.

"Kokoa is hardly a challenge." Ura commented dryly.

"Not Kokoa, your two older sisters." Akasha said with a smile.

"My two older. . .WHAT!?" Ura yelled standing straight up and startling everyone.

"Sun!" they could hear Gin yell from outside.

Moments later they saw Marin rush out after him. They all looked apprehensively at the door. They all watched in silence as Marin and Sun reentered together. They all sighed in relieve that she was okay. When they tried to approach, Marin politely waved them off and lead Sun straight to her room. A few minutes later they watched Tsukune enter.

"Tsukune what happened? Why are you are covered in blood." Kurumu asked worriedly.

"Its just a scratch." he said motioning towards the side of his head.

He gave them a soft smile and they all relaxed a little. He made his way over and sat next to them. Ura was closest to him so she was the first one to pounce on him.

"Moka, what are you doing?" Tsukune said a little surprised that she was sitting on his lap and holding his head at an awkward angle.

"I'm going to clean the blood off of you." she said simply.

"Oh." he said and held still.

Ura picked up a napkin of the table and dipped it in a glass of water. She didn't mind the slight pain from the water on her hand. Tsukune closed his eyes as she started whipping the blood away from the base of his neck and works her way up. The other girls watched in envy, and stared coldly at Moka. Akasha had already left to talk to Marin.

"Tsukune. . .what happened, to Sun?" Kurumu asked in a low voice.

They were all worried about their friend. Moka stopped momentarily to listen to him.

"Nothing, Sun will be fine. She is just a little shock up." Tsukune told them.

"What about you? How did you get that cut?" Mizore asked him.

"I'm fine. The training with your mother definitely came in handy." he told Mizore.

"You mean that you. . .?" Rubi asked definitely worried that he was in a gun fight.

"Yea." Tsukune nodded.

"HEY! What do you think your doing!?" Kurumu yelled glaring at Moka.

"What?" Moka said glaring back at her.

"He's injured, and you were going to suck his blood weren't you!?" Kurumu said accusingly.

"I was not! I would never be so selfish!" Moka huffed.

"It's okay, I don't mind. It is sort of relaxing." Tsukune said wrapping his arm around Moka.

Ura hated admit it but she was going to suck his blood. Not that it was her fault, his blood was just to addictive. The moment she could smell his blood she had wanted to drink it. She leaned in and nipped him on the neck and started to drink his blood.

"How can that be relaxing?" Kurumu asked Rubi and Mizore, as she watched Moka sink her fangs into Tsukune.

"Maybe he likes the pain." Rubi mused, slightly tilting her head.

"I think a cold shower would be more relaxing." Mizore said thinking about her shower with Tsukune.

"You guys are hopeless." Kurumu said and rested her chin on her arms.

[~][~][~]

When Gin approached the house that had been in the directions, he could smell a heavy scent of blood. He approached without caution and stepped directly into the house. Under the door was a large pool of blood and to his right was another under the front of the car that was lodged in the side of the house. He looked around noticing all of the bullet holes. He slowly climbed the stairs and crossed over another pool of blood at the top of the stairs. Gin entered the room where the door had been busted down. He found a handgun on the inside of the door and noticed another large blood stain at the back of the room . He knelt down in the center of the room and picked up the cut ropes. He could smell Sun's scent on them and he noticed the blindfold and the gag. He gripped the ropes tightly, his fingernails cutting into his hands. In his anger he began to shift into his werwolf form. His anger violently pulsated through his body and he let a tremendous challenging howl.

* * *

This chapter turned out to be a lot more serious than I had intended for this story. It works though and I like how it turned out. The next chapter won't be so serious I don't think. I have some pretty good ideas for next chapter. I also hinted that Kahlua and Akuha would so showing up and I have some interesting plans for that too.

Thank you for reading and please review.

Happy New Years!


	6. Oh You're Bleeding!

Sun remained in her room for the rest of the day. The others had wanted to check on her but Marin had told them to give Sun her space. Gin was still missing but he needed his own space as well. Tsukune seemed fine but he was being very quite and spaced off a lot. The girls worried for their friends. They wanted to help but really didn't have any idea what had happened. The more they speculated the worse it got. When Kurumu had the chance she pulled Tsukune aside to talk in private. She lead him into his bedroom and sat down on the bed.

"Tsukune, please tell me what happened. I want to help." Kurumu told him.

"I took Gin's revenge away from him. I killed them all, I had to. I'm just glad I got there in time." Tsukune said after a moments hesitation.

"So Sun is really alright?" Kurumu asked.

"Ya, I thought maybe you and Mizore could talk to her when she was ready." he told her.

"Oh, I see." she said realizing what had happened.

Kurumu felt a little relieved that it hadn't been as worse as she feared. Her thoughts began to drift away from her concern about Sun towards Tsukune. Kurumu stood up and closed the door.

"Kurumu?" Tsukune asked.

"Can we just have a little alone time together?" Kurumu asked strangely shy about it.

"Um, sure." he said getting a little nervous.

Kurumu presented herself hesitantly in front of him. He couldn't help but look at her succubus enhanced, womanly features. The longer he stared the deeper her blush became.

"Tsukune, you think I'm pretty right?" she asked a little nervous.

"Ya, of course! You are beautiful, cute and sexy all at once." he said quickly.

"Thanks, I like it when you call me beautiful. It makes me feel good." she said with a smile.

"How about when I call you cute?" Tsukune asked making Kurumu giggle and bite her lower lip playfully.

"How about when I call you. . .sexy?" he asked moving closer to her.

Kurumu's blush intensified as she let out a low moan and her legs quivered a bit in anticipation. He held onto the side of her arms to support her. She reached up and pulled his head down into kiss. She held onto him tightly as if he was her lifeline and in a way he was. She kept kissing him as she pushed him back onto the bed. She was like a crazed animal. Her fingers dug into his scalp and her teeth would nibble on his lips. Her tongue had quickly asserted control and was gaining ground. Tsukune's hands finally found a place to belong, sliding under her shirt. He worked them up her sides and down her back, firmly massaging her muscles. Each time his hands would go lower and lower she would become distracted and wiggle side to side. Kurumu moaned in frustration and pressed her breasts hard against his chest, demanding that he give them attention. Her frustration only grew when she realized that he had coaxed out her tail and it was now lashing around sporadically. In one fluid motion Kurumu broke off from the kiss and removed her shirt, leaving little to imagination. Tsukune's attention was now completely focused on her magnificent breasts just the way she wanted it. She slowly reach up and unclasped her bra and tossed it aside. He placed his hand on her breast and she moaned out in wanton lust. When he gently squeezed her breast she let out a small cry of passion.

"Tsukune, tell me that you love me! I want to hear it over and over!" Kurumu cried out in passion.

He moved his hand to the side of her face and looked her in the eyes with a loving smile. In a quick and fluid motion he firmly grabbed her ass with one hand while still holding her face and rolled her over onto her back. Kurumu let out a startled yelp and she blushed heavily now that he had turned the tables of control on her.

"I love you Kurumu." Tsukune said and leaned down and kissed her.

She melted under his touch and every inch of her body burned with desire. She moaned in pleasure and waned in fiery passion. His hands caressed her sensitive breast. She was losing her control and everything was focused on her most primal desires of a succubus. It wasn't until she felt his fingers slip under the waistband of her skirt did she snap out of her sex crazed lust.

"Ohh yes! I mean no! I mean I can't, I promised Moka." Kurumu said breathlessly, with Tsukune's hand only an inch away from convincing her otherwise.

"I love you." he told her again and kissed her.

"Oh Tsukune, I really don't want to break my promise." Kurumu whined under the passion.

"Ok, but I would still like to make you happy." he told her, pausing for an answer.

"Its okay, I'm more than happy that you love me. Besides, I don't think I could restrain myself if we went any further." Kurumu said staring into his loving eyes.

"Are you sure? I mean your tail doesn't seem to want to let go of me." he said glancing down at the tail wrapped tightly around his waste.

"Ya um, it does that sometimes." Kurumu said shyly.

"Well then my beautiful seductress, what would you like to do?" he asked her charmingly.

Kurumu looked away shyly and she began to blush. She fidgeted a bit suddenly feeling embarrassed.

"Could we um. . .could we cuddle, just for a little bit?" she asked shyly.

"Um, sure." Tsukune said slightly amused by her awkwardness.

He laid down next to her and she wrapped her arms around him. She closed her yes and snuggled up closely to Tsukune, completely content.

"Ya, she would definitely like a stuffed animal." Tsukune thought as he brushed his fingers through her hair.

Being so close to Tsukune's warmth and the gentle brushes through her hair was the most relaxing thing she had ever experienced. She loved every moment of it and did not want it to ever end. Before she knew it she began to drift off to sleep.

[~][~][~]

Gin made his way back to the inn after he had vented all of his anger on anything that was in his way. He entered the inn without no one noticing and made his way to his room. He looked down at Sun sleeping on their bed. Gin was at least happy that she wasn't hurt and she seemed to be sleeping peacefully, tightly holding the small teddy bear. He quietly made his way to the shower and washed away all of the accumulated dirt from his rampage. The hot shower was relaxing and helped calm him down. After the shower he went out and sat down on the bed next to Sun. He reached down and pulled out a small black box from his discarded pants. He flipped the box open and stared down at the brilliantly shinning diamond ring. He held the box in his hand for a while not daring to take out the ring. Today had been the day. He had it all planned out perfectly, but then he screwed it up.

"I promise, I won't screw up again." he said quietly.

He closed the box and hide it in its usual hiding spot behind the bed. He finally laid down behind Sun and kissed her on the head. Gin was glad that Sun was safe but he was still greatly troubled by recent events. All he found in that house was pools of human blood, with no bodies to accompany them and he doubted Tsukune had anything to do with the missing bodies. Something out there was happening. He could almost smell it in the air, but maybe it was nothing more than a bad feeling.

[~][~][~]

Rubi, Mizore and Moka had all gather around the bar. They were not drinking anything, just sitting there. No one had said anything yet, their thoughts drifting off elsewhere.

"You seem to be feeling better Moka." Mizore commented in her usual passive voice.

"Uh ya, I was just a little. . ." Moka shyly.

"Hot and bothered?" Rubi finished with a knowing grin.

"I am not!" Moka said flustered and embarrassed.

"Not any more obviously." Mizore said passively.

"If they don't shut up they are going to regret it." Inner Moka fumed inside the rosary.

"So. . .when are you going to make your move?" Rubi asked.

"With Tsukune?" Moka asked timidly.

"No with Mizore." Rubi said sarcastically, motioning towards Mizore who just tilted her head.

"Of course I'm talking about Tsukune." she told her.

"Well um, I don't know if I can." Moka said quietly.

Rubi and Mizore both let out a helpless sigh.

"And to think that you were are biggest rival." Mizore mused and Moka slumped in defeat.

"Don't worry. How about we practice a little. I'll pretend to be Tsukune, what do you do?" Rubi said facing Moka.

"This is pointless." Inner Moka said.

"Don't listen to Ura, I'll get to her in a minute." Rubi said noticing the glowing rosary.

"I don't need her help." Ura growled indignantly.

"Come on, what do you do? Pretend I'm Tsukune okay?" Rubi asked and Moka took a deep breath to ready herself.

"Tsukune. . .I. . .I. . .I feel light headed." Moka said swaying on the bar stool.

"Oh dear. . ." Rubi said as she watched Moka fall off her bar stool.

"I told you she looked sick." Mizore said staring at the frail looking vampire.

"She is probably anemic. We should take her to Tsukune." Rubi told her.

Rubi and Mizore both picked Moka up from under her arms and lead her to Tsukune's room. Moka's head was swaying around in circles and her feet dragged behind her. They opened the door and paused momentarily when the saw the half naked succubus sleeping next to Tsukune with her tail still wrapped around him. Tsukune motioned them to be quite as they brought Moka in.

"She is anemic." Rubi explained as they laid her on the other side of Tsukune.

"Tsukune you smell so good." Moka mumbled and Rubi and Mizore rolled their eyes.

"After all that, that is the best she can come up with?" Mizore asked as she watched Moka sink her fangs into Tsukune.

"Maybe we will just have to take matters into our own hands." Rubi told her.

"Ya, you are probably right. Otherwise it will be years before she has enough courage to go all the way." Mizore said nodding her head.

"I don't think I could last that long!" Rubi said slightly flustered.

"What are you two talking about?" Tsukune asked and the two of them looked at each other and nodded.

"You want to have sex with Moka right?" Mizore asked bluntly.

"Wait what? Oww!" Tsukune said when Moka bit into him harder.

"She is pretty, you're a guy, what is holding you back?" Rubi asked with a smile.

"Um uh, it's not like I don't. . .want to." Tsukune said sheepishly, trying to hold very still.

"Ya,ya we get it you are chivalrous and you respect her." Rubi told him.

"We'll its not just that. Any actions I take with one of you affects the rest of you, I don't want to hurt any of you." Tsukune told them.

"Of course it's going to hurt and of course we are going to be jealous that she gets to be first." Kurumu spoke up still laying next to Tsukune.

"Kurumu. . ." he said softly.

"But. . .it is not as bad as you think, besides we owe her at least that." Kurumu said looking over at Moka.

Moka had stopped drinking Tsukune's blood and stared back at Kurumu. She could feel the sincerity in Kurumu's words, but she didn't understand why they owed her anything. She had been the selfish one that had kept Tsukune from being with any one of them. When Kurumu gave her a soft smile she couldn't take it anymore and looked away.

"Well that settles it then. We will leave you two alone for a while." Rubi told them and Kurumu and Mizore agreed.

They all stood up and left an embarrassed Moka sitting on the bed. Kurumu was dressed and leaving with Mizore when Rubi suddenly grabbed Tsukune's head and kiss him passionately. She released the stunned Tsukune and looked away sheepishly.

"Sorry, was Rubi being a bad girl?" Rubi asked him with an innocent face.

"Uh, no um. . .good girl?" Tsukune said and awkwardly patted her on the head.

Rubi blushed deeply and almost squealed in delight. Mizore shook her head slightly and Kurumu rolled her eyes. Rubi almost skipped out of the room in glee. Kurumu gave Moka a thumbs up and Moka looked away embarrassed. She then closed the door on their way out. The soft click of the door quickly brought reality back to Tsukune and his heart began beating very fast. He turned around and looked at Moka, but her gaze was focused on the floor. He went over to sit down next to her, but as soon as he did she bolted upright.

"Sorry, I. . .need to use the bathroom!" she said frantically and rushed into the bathroom and almost slamming the door behind her.

"So, here we are. . .in the bathroom. . .alone." Inner Moka said through the rosary and Outer Moka let out a groan.

"I don't know if I'm ready." Outer Moka said staring into the mirror.

"Listen, it is your. . .our fist time, so of course you are going to feel awkward and nervous. We have been wanting him for so long it is hard not to." Inner Moka said comfortingly.

"Are you nervous?" Outer Moka asked.

"Me!? Of course not! I don't trouble myself over such trivial things." Inner Moka told her quickly.

"Shouldn't it be more romantic? Should I have lit some candles and made him a nice meal first?" Outer Moka worried.

"Don't listen to what Kurumu said, all of that stuff is just for show. Just take off you clothes, throw open the door, and then as long as neither of you pass out you should be fine." Inner Moka coached her.

"Um, okay then." Outer Moka replied.

She slowly started striping her clothes off and gave herself a quick glance in the mirror. She stepped up to the door and shakily put her hand on the handle. She took a deep breath and nervously threw the door open with much more force than she intended. The door swung wide and the edge of it smashed into something's unexpected. Moka jumped in surprise and brought her hands up to cover her mouth.

"Oh Tsukune! I'm so sorry are you okay?" Moka asked him, he was clearly stunned and was laying flat out on the ground.

"Ya, I'm fine. I was just making sure you were okay." Tsukune said simply rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh you're bleeding!" Moka said and rushed to his side, forgetting her naked glory.

Before Tsukune's eyes could focus on anything Moka was on top of him holding his head. Slowly his eyes focus on her emerald green eyes, and then ever so slowly started to drift downward. He sat there stunned and shocked. His head was still spinning and the sight of Moka made his blood boil. Tsukune was distracted from Moka's beauty when he felt her lick the small cut on his forehead. It sent shivers down his body and he brought his knee up slightly running it along the inside of Moka's thigh, also causing her to shutter. She then grabbed ahold of him very tightly out of embarrassment.

[~][~][~]

As soon as the had closed the door all three girls soon had there ears pressed to the door. They all rolled their eyes when they heard Moka escape to the bathroom. They waited patiently for what seem like an eternity. They did not even pay attention to Marin as she stopped and looked at them funny before continuing on. They fought very hard to suppress their giggles when they finally heard the bathroom door be thrown open and crash into Tsukune.

"Oh your bleeding!" they could hear Moka say on the other side of the door.

"On no!" Rubi whispered and reached for the handle on the door.

"Just give her a minute." Kurumu whispered back and grabbed her hand.

"She has already feed twice today." Mizore said urgently.

"Just because she smells his blood doesn't mean she is going to feed off of him." Kurumu said.

Mizore just stared at her and gave her a are-you-kidding-me look. Kurumu waited uneasily for a few moments. She tried to convince herself that her motives were purely selfish, but she really did want Moka to be able to share her feelings with Tsukune better. She caught Mizore's eyes and the urgency in them finally convinced her.

"Dam." Kurumu said and opened the door.

What they saw inside was the worst case-scenario they all dreaded but had somewhat expected. Tsukune was laying on the floor as Moka was feeding from him a third time that day. What was surprising was that Moka was completely naked. They began to panic when they realized that Tsukune was not moving. Moka was not responding to them at all and just kept sucking his blood.

"Quick! Help me get her off!" Kurumu yelled and she and Mizore went to grab her.

"Stop! You would cause more damage ripping her fangs out of his neck, he could bleed out!" Rubi told them.

"He is bleeding out now!" Mizore told them frustrated.

"We got to get her to snap out of it!" Rubi told them.

Suddenly an idea occurred to Kurumu, and without a second thought, she raised her hand up high and brought it down as hard as she could across Moka's ass. She suddenly released him, arched her back and cried out.

Will be continued. . .

* * *

Sorry for the long wait. I haven't had Internet for a while, and other annoying life problems kept coming up. I actually had to use someone else's internet to post this. I should be posting chapters for my other stories when I get my Internet back on Saturday.

I still have no idea where I want to go with this story. My writing is just going with the flow. I am trying figure out a good plot line but nothing is coming to mind. So far I have just been working on everyone's relationships, and it does take up space trying to write from everyone's point of view. What I do have planned is eventually moving the group to Hong-Kong with the others leaving the others behind at that outpost. Others have asked me to include Yukari and Kokoa into the harem. I don't know if I want to do that or pair them up with Fong-Fong and Haiji. Anyway those are my thoughts on this story, please let me know what yours are and leave a review.

Thanks for reading.

Happy Valentines Day!


	7. Feelings Unsaid

Rubi and Mizore just stared at Kurumu in shock, both of them unable to hold back their blush. Moka had rolled off of him and lay next to him, mumbling something under her breath. Rubi checked to make sure Tsukune was still alive. They all relaxed when they saw him breathing.

"Did you just. . .?" Mizore started to ask.

"Well it worked didn't it!?" Kurumu said quickly, blushing furiously herself.

Cries of alarm were heard outside of the room and Rubi was the first to react. She ran out the door and closed it behind her quickly.

"What's going on? We heard some yelling and someone screamed?" Marin asked as she and Akasha approached Rubi.

"It sounded like Moka. Is something wrong?" Akasha asked her, very concerned.

"Everything is fine. Nothing to worry about!" Rubi said quickly, remaining firmly planted in front of the door.

"Well, maybe I can help." Akasha said trying to open the door but Rubi intercepted her.

"No! I mean, you really don't want to go in there." Rubi said trying to keep her voice from panicking.

All of a sudden there was some shouts of surprise and some crashing noises behind the door. Akasha went to open the door again but it was Marin who stopped her this time. Akasha looked at her confused.

"If she says, we don't want to go in there, then we don't want to go in there." Marin said and pulled her away.

"But. . ." Akasha said concerned, listening to short screams and other noises.

Marin turned her around and gently pushed her forward. Marin then looked back and gave Rubi a wink, which she only replied with half-hearted smile. As soon as they were out of sight Rubi dashed back into the room. The first thing that caught her eye was the source of all of the noise. Rolling on the floor, Kurumu was fending for her life, wrestling a clearly blood-drunk vampire. The next thing she saw was Mizore still doting over the unconscious love of their lives. She immediately went to Tsukune's side and looked him over.

"He is still breathing and his body temperature is rising back to normal." Mizore commented, sitting next to him with her knees held up to her chest.

Rubi trusted Mizore but she had to check Tsukune for herself, not to mention it was fun. She felt his forehead and then ran her hand along his chest. Rubi leaned down and kissed him before returning to her "examination".

"Can somebody help me!? I'm fighting a crazy naked vampire over here!" Kurumu yelled at the others.

"Kurumu, you have pretty hair, did I ever tell you that?" Moka said from on top of Kurumu.

"Ow! Stop pulling it then!" Kurumu yell and tried to push her off.

"It's so soft and silky." Moka said rubbing her face in her hair.

They rolled around on the floor a few times and Kurumu called out to the others but they ignored her. They were now helping Tsukune onto the bed. Kurumu finally managed to get on top Moka and pin her arms down. Kurumu took advantage of the situation to catch her breath. Moka squirmed for a few seconds until her gaze became transfixed on the rise and fall of Kurumu's chest.

"How come your boobs are so big!?" Moka asked transfixed.

"I'm a succubus, they come with the job." Kurumu said still trying to get her breath back.

"Well I could make my boobs big too, watch!" Moka said and rolled Kurumu off to the side.

She got up and stumbled toward the bed. She crashed in between Rubi and Mizore. She grabbed Tsukune's hand and brought it to her rosary. Before anyone could stop her Moka clasped Tsukune's hand around her rosary. It came off easily and the others were pushed back by her release of power. The three of them could only watch in shock. Rubi and Mizore then glared viciously at Kurumu.

"Oh like it's my fault! I didn't see you guys helping!" Kurumu snapped at them.

"What's going on? Where am I?" Ura asked still holding Tsukune's hand.

"This could get bad." Rubi said as they all watched Ura stumble around.

"Where's he at!? I'll teach him to know his place!" Ura said and attempted a roundhouse kick.

She got about halfway until she tumbled to the ground, bringing Tsukune with her. Ura looked down at Tsukune and took a few seconds to focus.

"Tsukune? What are you doing on the floor?" she asked him still laying on top of him.

"Tsukune? Tsukune are you hurt? Who did this to you? Was it Saizou, I'm going to kick him really hard, just for you Tsukune." Ura said angrily but whispering the last part in his ear.

She sat up quickly but immediately grabbed her spinning head. She tried to focus on Kurumu but quickly gave up.

"Kurumu! Kurumu, kuurrrumu. . ." Ura slurred.

"Ya?" Kurumu asked nervously.

"Kurumoooo." Ura said.

"What!?" Kurumu asked, irritated that Rubi and Mizore were now laughing at her.

"Where's he at? Who hurt Tsukune!?" Ura demanded.

"Well before you were throwing him around like a rag doll the other you almost drank him dry." Kurumu told her.

"The other me? Well I'm going to have to show me who's boss!" Ura said as she staggered to her feet.

"Is she going to do what I think she is going to do?" Rubi whispered to Mizore.

"Yep." Mizore answer waiting for the inevitable.

"I think now would be a good time to take cover." Kurumu warned them.

Ura finally got standing straight and wound her right arm back as faras it would go. The others took cover preparing for the worst. With a very serious exasperation on her face, Ura swung her fist around and her body followed it in a circle. She stumbled and fell flat onto her face and ceased to move. The others peeked out from behind their shelters and looked at Ura laid sprawled out on the ground.

"What happened?" Rubi asked.

Kurumu quietly crawled forward and poked Ura on the shoulder. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing heavily.

"She fell asleep." Kurumu said and they all relaxed.

"What happened? I mean nobody got kicked through a wall." Mizore asked noticing Ura's lack of power.

"It looks like she can't control her demonic aura like normal when she is drunk." Rubi guessed.

"Are you saying after years of training and planning to defeat her, is that all we had to do was get her drunk!?" Kurumu asked in disbelief.

Rubi only shrugged and Kurumu went to check on Tsukune. He was okay, just asleep. Tsukune began to wake up and Kurumu smiled in relief.

"What happened?" Tsukune asked.

"Oh nothing, are you hungry?" Kurumu asked.

"Um ya?" Tsukune said, feeling like he had not eaten in days.

"Come on, I bet Marin has something." Kurumu said and pulled him up.

She had him up and out of the door before the others could follow.

"I guess we should take care of her first." Rubi said looking at Moka.

"I can't find her rosary." Mizore said.

They laid Moka on the bed and covered her up. They searched for the rosary but could not find it. Before long they got hungry themselves and headed towards the kitchen.

[~][~][~]

Akasha and Marin were sitting in silence. They were going over what had recently happened to Sun. They were both greatly troubled by how Sun must be feeling. They also knew that some dangerous people had gotten close to their position. This whole time they had been keeping an eye out for dangerous ayashi. They never suspected they would run into well armed humans this far into the wastelands. Well armed gorilla groups of humans could be dangerous to both sides. Akasha has to inform the other two dark lords as soon as she can. She hoped the bus driver would show up soon. He always seemed to know when he was needed. Akasha also knew that he would be bringing reinforcements with him. Kahlua and Akuha would be a great help when they arrived. They were brought out of their troubling thoughts by a scream from down the hall. They both raced towards the commotion. They ran into Rubi who blocked their way. Only after Rubi's insistence, Akasha and Marin left them alone. They sat next to each other at the bar, trying to ignore all of the noise from down the hall.

"Those kids are lucky to have each other." Marin said as she poured herself a drink.

"Ya, but sometimes I worry about them." Akasha said.

"I mean, I loved Issa, but there never seemed to be enough of him. Gyokuro always seemed to want more and more." Akasha said sadly.

"Yes, but you were never close to Gyokuro. Those girls in there care for each other. They wouldn't hurt each other just to have more of Tsukune." Marin told her.

"I hope you are right." Akasha said, as her thought trailed off elsewhere.

"Do you miss him?" Marin asked, worried for her friend.

"Yes." Akasha said lowing her head down, looking into her own drink.

"I just don't know what to do without him." Akasha confessed.

"The way he used to make me feel. . ." Akasha said but stopped short and started blushing.

"You know, there are. . .other options." Marin said as she swirled her drink and looked sideways at her.

"I know, but it doesn't feel as good by myself." Akasha said.

"Ya. . ." Marin mumbled and laid her head down on the bar.

Suddenly there was a huge surge in power from Moka. Akasha was about to get up until Marin grabbed her arm.

"Relax, I'm sure they will be fine." Marin said with her head still on the counter.

Akasha forced herself to relax and wondered what was troubling Marin. She figured it had something to do with Sun, but Marin had assured her that Sun was okay. It seemed that something else had bothered her. They sat in silence once more brooding over recent events. Sometime later Kurumu came out of the bedroom half carrying Tsukune. Akasha had never seen him look so sickly. She was about to say something until Kurumu waved her off.

"It's okay, Moka just had a little to much blood. Do you have something to eat Marin?" Kurumu said with a smile.

"Of course." Marin said and went to the kitchen.

It wasn't long after that Marin had dinner ready for everyone as Rubi and Mizore joined them. They told them that Moka was sleeping so the started eating without her. It was quieter than usual without Moka, Gin and Sun to eat with them. Akasha did not want to worry them about the plans she had been making and the girls did not want to talk about what had just happened. Usually Marin would start up the conversations but she seemed to be distracted. Only Tsukune seemed to notice the odd amount of silence as everyone kept to themselves. All that was heard was the scrapping of utensils against the dishes.

The sun had already gone down when they heard the gun shots. A series of rapid fire gun shots echoed throughout the city. Everyone stopped in place and listened closely. The gun shots sounded far off, but they were not a common occurrence, not since the breakout. It was Tsukune who stood first quickly followed by Akasha and the others. Gin appeared out of nowhere and was already heading for the door followed by Tsukune.

"Wait." Akasha called out.

"For what!" Gin growled back.

"There is no need to act rash. The barrier around us will keep them from finding us." Akasha told them.

"It's them, we are downwind from them. They smell like the others." Gin said and everyone went silent.

"I'm going to kill them before something else does." Gin warned and left in a flash.

"Tsukune wait. You are in no condition to fight." Akasha said.

"Don't worry, I'll bring him back safely Sun." Tsukune said and everyone turned around to see Sun behind them.

Sun only nodded and when everyone turned back around Tsukune was already gone.

"Tsukune! Jeez, why do they have to act so macho all of the time and do everything by themselves!?" Kurumu complained and sat back down in her chair.

"I remember when we were always the ones always saving him." Rubi mused.

"He would still put his life on the line to protect us, even when he didn't stand a chance." Mizore said day dreaming.

"But know I can't even do any heavy lifting without him fusing about it, and he never asks for help himself!" Kurumu fused.

"But that's why why fell in love with them, because they are so gentle and caring, and being macho doesn't hurt either. One day he will need help, but he will only ask it from the comfort of your arms and maybes not even then." Sun said quietly and the others looked down thoughtful.

"Then how are we supposed to help him?" Rubi asked, but Sun only smiled and returned to her room.

"Don't worry about it girls, boys will be boys." Marin said and started cleaning up.

[~][~][~]

Gun shots continued to ring throughout the night followed by a few small explosions. All Tsukune had to do was follow the noise and when everything went silent he followed the smell of blood. He could soon see fires up ahead and thick columns of smoke against the starry sky. He soon found himself in a courtyard surrounded by the recent fires. There was fresh blood everywhere and a lone figure in the middle.

"Dammit!" Gin shouted as he stood up from a pile of blood he was examining.

"Gin, you know what did this?" Tsukune asked.

"The same thing that ate those humans you killed." Gin said.

"What?" Tsukune asked.

"When I got the beach house there was no bodies, just pools of blood. The exact same thing as here." Gin told him.

"What is it?" Tsukune asked.

"It could be anything, but the humans didn't even scratch it, or I would be able to smell its blood." Gin told Tsukune.

"I can't sense anything either. It could be long gone by now." Tsukune said.

"Or it could be watching us." Gin warned him and they looked around cautiously.

"So what now?" Tsukune asked.

"If we can't find it, then we can't kill it." Gin said beginning to calm down.

"Come on let's go back. It won't be able to follow us past the barrier anyway." Gin said and turned to leave.

Tsukune looked around one last time but only saw the flickering of flames. And the outline of smoke against the night sky. They made their track back, keeping their senses sharp. As far as they could tell they were the only ones out there. When they passed through the barrier they waited to see if anything would try and follow them. Nothing appeared and they made their way back to the inn. Everyone was waiting for them except Moka and Sun. Gin didn't say anything and headed straight for Sun in their room.

"You were not gone very long, what happened?" Akasha asked.

"There was nothing left when we got there." Tsukune said surprising the others.

"Gin said it was the same when he went to the beach house. No bodies, just lots of blood and nothing to explain it." Tsukune continued.

"Okay, thank you Tsukune. You guys should go to bed, it is pretty late." Akasha told them and they reluctantly head for Tsukune's room.

Marin was heading off to her own bed when she noticed Akasha remaining in the dinning room.

"Are you going to go to bed?" Marin asked her.

"I think it would be best if I stayed up tonight." Akasha told her.

"You want me to keep you company?" Marin asked stifling a yawn.

"You are tired, you should go to bed." Akasha said.

"Oh, I'll be fine." Marin said through another yawn.

"How about some coffee then?" Akasha said with a smile.

[~][~][~]

Tsukune walked into his room and saw Ura laying in the bed with her back turned towards him. He took her rosary out of his pocket and just stood there, not sure how to proceed. The girls behind him made up his mind for him and started undressing him. With their wandering hands it was difficult to stay focused but he managed it. He stumbled forward when one of them pushed him. He managed to make it in the bed without disturbing Ura. He looked back at the others undressing as well.

"Do you have my rosary?" Ura asked startling him.

"Ya." Tsukune said holding it out but she didn't turn to take it.

It was Mizore who took it out of his hand and placed it on the side table. She then got in behind Tsukune and Rubi behind her.

"Tsukune. . .I. . .I. . ." Ura said quietly.

"I know Moka, I love you too." Tsukune said and boldly wrapped his arm around her, while Mizore did the same to him.

Ura was going to say something, but it felt so nice to be in his arms. Ura opened her eyes and saw Kurumu standing in front of her hesitantly.

"Don't make this awkward. I don't think I could handle it anymore." Ura said and held up the blanket.

Kurumu climbed in and turned her back towards Ura and scooted back as much as she dared. Then Tsukune and Ura both put their arms around her. She wasn't sure which one of them it was, but she was pulled in closer. Once she relaxed and got used to the deadly fangs nestled against her neck, she was rather comfortable. It didn't take long for them all to fall asleep and all Tsukune could think of was how perfect life was right now.

* * *

Well six hours and a 20oz RedBull later I finally got this chapter up. It turned out differently than I first imagined, but I think it is better. Now I have to go to bed so I can make it to work on time. It's a good thing I like writing so much. One thing I noticed though, is that the more I write the harder it gets. Like each chapter has to be just as good or better than the last. At least that's how it feels for me.

Okay, don't ask me who the big bad guy is because I haven't figured it out yet. I am willing to listen to any good suggestions. I have an idea, as long as it is not Alucard. I don't want to play that card.

Also I have some good news. Kokoa will be added to the harem. I think I found a good way to introduce her into it as well. I'm still unsure about Yukari, I like the Yukari X Fong-Fong paring. Speaking of pairings, Akasha, I could pair her up with four different people right now. Touhou, Mikogami (I think I could do this paring pretty good), Issa (He doesn't have to be dead, just away), or Marin (She's lonely). Anyway let me know what you think!

Thanks for reading and please leave a review! They keep me writing!


	8. Renewed Fears

Moka was the first one to wake up the next morning. She blinked her eyes trying to orientate herself. She could not remember much from last night and the parts she did were fuzzy. When she realized that her rosary was not attached she bolted straight up and accidentally pushed Kurumu off the bed. Kurumu let out a startled scream as she was awakened by falling off the bed.

"Moka what's wrong?" Tsukune said instantly alert.

"Where is my Rosary? What happened last night?" she asked worriedly.

"Just go back to sleep." Mizore mumbled into her pillow.

"We need a bigger bed." Kurumu groaned from the other side of the bed.

"Rubi. . .I swear, if you don't stop chewing on my hair I'm going to turn you into a popsicle." Mizore threatened.

"Oh, sorry." Rubi said bashfully.

"Will someone tell me what happened last night!?" Moka said as she looked around.

"You and Tsukune had sex!" Kurumu said sarcastically still laying on the ground.

"W-we did?" Moka said starting to blush slightly.

"No!" the three girls said unanimously.

Moka huffed indignantly and growled at them. Kurumu reached up from the ground and pulled the blanket off the bed a wrapped herself in it. Moka looked down surprised to see that she was naked. She quickly grabbed a pillow to cover herself as she blushed. She blushed even harder when she saw Tsukune's naked form.

"If you can't even stand to be naked in front of him then I am never going to have children." Mizore complained making Moka blush even more.

She hesitantly removed the pillow as Tsukune turned to gaze at her. Out of instinct Moka slapped him across the face.

"Don't stare." Moka said indignantly.

"Oh, sorry." Tsukune said as he turned his head rubbing the side of his face.

He spotted her rosary on top of the nightstand. He reached over Mizore and Rubi to try and grab it. The moment he grabbed ahold of it Mizore and Rubi reached up and wrapped their arms around him. He lost his balance and three of them tumbled out of the bed.

"We need a bigger bed." Tsukune agreed laying atop of Mizore and Rubi.

"Will somebody tell me what the hell happened last night!?" Moka said irritably.

"You got blood drunk." Rubi said.

"Swung Tsukune around like a rag doll." Mizore said.

"And knocked yourself out." Kurumu finished.

"Fine, whatever!" Moka said as she crawled off the bed and headed into the bathroom.

"I don't think she believed us." Rubi commented.

Then suddenly all three of them broke out into fits of laughter. Tsukune still struggled to stand up with Mizore and Rubi still holding onto him. Just as he managed to stand up the door in front of him bursts open.

"Big sis!" a very obnoxious and redheaded vampire called out.

Kokoa froze in place as she stared at the three naked people in front of her. Tsukune looked at her surprise, Mizore remained expressionless and Rubi raised an eyebrow. Finally it was just to much for her and Kokoa just passed out.

"Was that who I think it was?" Kurumu called from the other side of the bed.

"Yep." Mizore said calmly.

"I think we killed her." Rubi said.

"So would do something?" Tsukune asked worriedly.

"I think you allready did it." Rubi said making the blood rush to his face.

"I think the bigger question is where did she come from?" Mizore said.

"Well when a man in a woman really love each other. . ." Rubi said playfully.

"It causes vampires to faint?" Mizore asked confused.

"Never mind." Rubi told her rolling her eyes.

"Don't tell me Yukari is going to come through that door next." Kurumu almost groaned.

"Moka where are you!" a very dangerous dangerous and black haired vampire called out as she stepped in the doorway.

"Nope." Rubi said plainly.

"Worse." Mizore said simply.

"Doesn't anybody ever knock?" Kurumu complained.

Akuha stood there shocked. Looking from Tsukune, Mizore and Rubi to Kokoa and then cleared her throat.

"Well this obviously isn't Moka's room." Akuha said casually, trying to hide the blood rushing to her face.

"Has anyone seen my rosary?" Moka asked as she stepped out out the bathroom partially dressed.

"Bad timing." Rubi said.

"And now we run." Mizore said calmly and in the next second Mizore and Rubi were gone.

Akuha looked over to Moka then back to Tsukune then finally back to Moka who stood there in shock. Tsukune looked around to where the others had gone as a pair of pants hit him in the face. Tsukune struggled to put his pants on as the two vampires remained speechless.

"Akuha, what are you doing here?" Moka finally asked.

"Never mind that! What the hell is going on here!?" Akuha yelled pointing to Tsukune.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Moka said timidly.

"One guy and three girls!" Akuha said angrily.

"Four." Kurumu commented from out of sight.

"Five, if you count my other self." Moka mumbled.

"Whatever! I don't approve of this!" Akuha yelled furiously.

"I don't see how this is any of your concern anyway." Kurumu said finally showing herself and fully dressed.

Akuha shot her an angry glare and Kurumu disappeared again. Akuha marched forward and grabbed ahold of Moka.

"Come on. We will find you a suitable mate elsewhere." Akuha declared and she started dragging Moka behind her.

"Maybe we can talk about this?" Tsukune said trying to help.

"You say another word and I'll kill you." Akuha said poking him hard in the chest.

"Nee-san!" Moka yelled as Kahua dragged her out of the room.

The others quickly got dressed and followed her them out.

Kurumu stopped suddenly in front of Gin's and Sun's room. Mizore noticed and came up next to her. They looked at each other and silently agreed. Kurumu knocked lightly on the door. When no one answered she gently pushed it open. They could see Sun curled up in a ball and with Gin sitting next to her. He looked over and saw them standing there. He leaned over and kissed Sun on the top of the head before he stood up and walked over to Mizore and Kurumu. They both looked sadly from Sun to Gin and he smiled softly.

"How is she?" Kurumu asked in a hushed whisper.

"She's fine, but she won't even talk to me." Gin said just as quietly.

He looked back to Sun and then down at the floor. They both could see that he was in pain too.

"How are you?" Mizore asked him with concern.

"I should have been there. I should have been the one to protect her. I should have. . ." Gin said angrily, tightly clenching his fists and baring his fangs.

Gin forced himself to relax. He did not want to get angry in front of Sun.

"Maybe you can talk to her." Gin said, but the look in his eyes were almost pleading.

"Sure." Kurumu said.

Mizore nodded as they both stepped into the room. Gin looked at Sun one last time before he exited the room and quietly closing the door behind him. Sun sat up on the bed still holding the teddy bear. Kurumu and Mizore sat down on either side of her.

"How you holding up?" Kurumu asked with genuine concern.

"I'm fine." Sun whispered sharply.

"You don't look fine." Mizore said honesty.

Sun remained silent staring at the floor. Kurumu and Mizore were unsure of how to approach the tender subject, but the offered their support no the less. Sun really appreciated having great friends but the silence was unnerving her.

"I was scared okay!" Sun finally said stunning the other two with her fierceness.

"Because you were powerless to do anything." Mizore said knowingly and Kurumu gave them both a pained expression.

"I'm still sacred." Sun said almost too quietly.

Mizore and Kurumu glanced at each other. Mizore had once been in the same situations and they both knew how painful it could be. Kurumu gently grasped the siren's shoulders and turned her. Mizore slightly tilted her head as she was watching the two. Without warning Kurumu placed one hand behind the sirens head and pulled her into a kiss. Sun's confusion quickly turned into shock and then into horror. She roughly pushed the succubus off of her.

"What the hell was that!" Sun said trying not to lose control of her power.

"See, a kiss isn't so bad." Kurumu said with a smile.

"Whoever said kissing was bad!" Sun said angrily.

"But I thought. . ." Kurumu said confused.

"I was just groped! Nothing happened!" Sun said still angrily.

"Should we grope her then?" Mizore asked calmly.

"Ahhh! What are you doing!?" Sun yelled when Mizore wrapped her arms around her from behind.

Kurumu had been knocked over by the power of her voice while Sun was beating Mizore over the head with a stuffed animal. She finally got untangle from Mizore and jumped off the bed. With a very flustered appearance, Sun stormed out of the room.

"I think we made her mad." Kurumu said simply.

"We'll it's better than being scared." Mizore said, then glancing at her friend.

"Well it worked the last time." Kurumu said defeated.

"I just think you like kissing girls." Mizore commented with a slight smirk.

"S-shut up!" Kurumu said, immediately feeling the blood rush to her face.

Mizore started getting uncomfortably close, backing Kurumu up against the headboard. Sliding one knee up along the inside of Kurumu's leg. She leaned in close and Kurumu could feel her cold breath against her skin. Their closeness only made Kurumu blush even more. She had never seen Mizore acting so. . .seducing before. Mizore easily had her captivated under her daziling blue eyes.

The hidden desires that Kurumu had for years were almost to much to bare. All those times she was to scared to act upon those desires, and now it was Mizore that was taking the initiative. Before she could even muster up the courage to react, Mizore plopped one of her lollipops into her mouth.

"That should help you cool off." Mizore said passively.

Kurumu sat there with the stick of the lollipop loosely hanging from her mouth. She was to stunned too say anything as she watched Mizore leave the room. The cold tingly of the lollipop was the only thing she could focus on. Everything else happened so fast her mind couldn't catch up. She thought she could see the same wanting desire in her eyes that she had, but now she wasn't sure if she had imagined it. Then suddenly Kurumu suddenly remembered that as she was watching Mizore leave, she could see that _she_ was blushing also. That could only mean one thing, Kurumu could barely keep herself from breaking into a fit of happy giggles. Then she grinned evilly when she realized that her duet partner had tried to seduce _her_.

"Your good, but you're no succubus." Kurumu admitted with a sly smile.

Kurumu picked herself up off the bead and made her way to the others.

[~][~][~]

Moka stopped struggling half way down the hall and folded her arms indignantly while her oldest sister dragged her along by the back of her shirt. When they reached the front of the inn she was not surprised to see Kahlua there as well. The bubbly blond vampire was talking happily to her mother. Marin was lazily watching them with her head resting on the table. When the two caught sight of them, Kahlua's look turned to confusion while Akasha only smiled.

"What's going on nee-san?" Kahlua asked concerned.

"We're leaving!" Akuha announced suddenly.

"But we just got here." Kahlua complained.

"Enough nee-san!" Moka yelled as she broke free of her grasp.

Akuha stepped back as if physically struck. The anger in Moka's eyes was startling. Akuha only had the best intentions for her sister and with that she strengthened her resolve.

"I know that you love him. You made that point very clear, but there is no reason to share him, especially at the same time!" Akuha yelled making her two other sisters blush madly.

"You should have more pride in yourself!" Akuha yelled, her words making Moka flinch.

"Akuha, please calm down." Akasha said softly.

"I can't! This is unacceptable!" Akuha yelled back.

"Well it is for me!" Moka suddenly yelled stunning Akuha.

"If I had wanted Tsukune all to myself I would have taken him long ago, but I could never do that to him or my friends! Yes there was a time where I wanted him to pick me and only me, but that doesn't matter anymore because he is mine! He is all of ours!" Moka yelled fiercely, stunning the whole room into silence.

It stunned Akuha the most, especially coming from inner Moka.

"I still just. . ." Akuha said quietly unable to finished her sentence.

"What do you expect in dark times like these?" Marin said now sitting up in her chair.

"Just look at them. Look at them and tell me that they don't belong together. That they haven't gone through so much suffering and pain to be together. Even in a normal world I doubt anything could have separated anyone of them." Marin told Akuha honestly.

Moka now realized that the others were standing right next to her and supporting her. Akuha couldn't deny the truth in Marin's words as she gazed apron them. Her earlier anger dissipated and was replaced with shame. She had reacted on instinct without really considering the matter. She was then surprised when Moka walked up to her and hugged her.

"Thank you for caring about me so much, but you can trust me on this one." Moka said and Akuha merely nodded.

Both of them had the air knocked out of them as Kahlua lifted them up into a bone crushing hug.

"See? Isn't it so much better when we can all get along?" Kahlua said before she put them back down again.

The two of them stagnated on their feet as they tried to regain their breath.

"Where's Kokoa?" Kahlua asked, sad that they were missing one of their sisters.

"Probably having the best dream of her life." Kurumu snickered, bringing a sudden blush to Akuha's face.

"So um, not to be rude, but what are you doing here?" Rubi asked with her bright smile.

They could see Kahlua light up with joy while Akuha on the other hand seemed to have conflicted emotions. Kokoa had rejoined them but was trying to stay as unnoticed as possible.

"They are here at my request." Akasha told them.

"I thought they should be here for this." Akasha said and her sisters nodded, some not overly eagerly.

"For what?" Moka asked nervously as she noticed that her mother's eyes were solely on her.

"Touhou, Mikogami and myself have invented a way to separate you two. . .permanently." Akasha said to Moka with her own trepidation.

Startled gasps set off like a wave through the room. Moka froze in an unknown fear, stunned at what she had just heard. Of course the idea had crossed her and her others selfs mind but it was only a passing thought. Mostly in dreams, fantasies or in some special cases involving Lilith's Mirror. Now that something so life changing was possible, she didn't know what to think. Truthfully it scared her and the look on her oldest sisters face confirmed that fear.

Normally one or more of them would have tried to make light of the situation if it were not for the serious expressions of Moka, Akuha and Akasha. There was only one word on all of their minds as their gaze drifted between Moka and her mother.

"How?" Moka asked in a hushed whisper.

It was Akuha that stepped forward and pulled out two easily recognizable objects. Everyone stared at the two simple onyx rosaries with large diamond like stones in the center of them. They were very simple looking and exactly identical. Akasha held her hand out for the rosaries but Akuha was hesitant to hand them over.

"Touhou created these rosaries specificity for keeping two of the same essences from merging as they would do naturally. Eventually, each half of the same essence will start to grow on its own to fill in the void. Sort of like when you remove an appendage from a starfish. You let it grow and eventually there will be two starfishes." Akasha explained to them.

"So you are going to cut her up like a starfish?" Marin mused with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh no, there is an easier and much less painful way to separate them." Akasha said simply.

This time Akasha motioned towards Kahlua, who who smiled brightly as she handed over an item bigger than the rosaries. All eyes were on the simple silk bag that Akasha held in her hands. She opened the bag and pulled out an all to familiar object. One of Mikogami's most valuable possessions, Lilith's Mirror.

"Everyone, this is Lilith." Akasha said, even though introductions were not needed for most of them.

The mirror began to glow and the fairy rose out of the mirror and took a seat on the edge of it. Lilith smiled brightly at all of them as she swung her legs back and fourth.

"Hello" the fairy said cheerily only to be reciprocated by a few glares.

As Akasha explained Lilith's role in her plan, Moka's mind was still spinning at the possibility. Her other self had remained silent the whole time still unsure about how she felt about it. Moka's focus soon returned back to her mother when she noticed all eyes were on her.

"The only reason I asked Touhou and Mikogam for this, is because your rosary was never meant to be. . .permanent." Akasha said with terribly sad eyes.

All at once everyone had stopped breathing as all eyes went from Moka to the rosary in Tsukune's hand. He held it protectively close to himself as he gazed at Moka. They all knew what it meant, having almost lost Omote before. She would fade away into nothing leaving only Ura. A terrible calamity that they had only narrowly escaped before.

"I am so terribly sorry Moka. This was never supposed to happen, but I promise I will do everything I can to make it right again." Akasha said gently hugging her daughter.

"How long?" Moka asked in a choked voice.

"A few years at most, but by then she will be to weak to even attempt to separate you two." Akasha said patting her gently on the back.

* * *

Good news everyone! The semester is finally over and I have time off of work. I plan to use nearly all of that time to work I my stories. I know it can be frustrating, because it is for me. I hope I can post at least a chapter for each story, if not more, by the end of this month.

One of the reasons this chapter took so long is because I practically had to scratch everything and rewrite the whole chapter. In the end I think it turned out good, maybe a little to much in one chapter though. I have been toying with the idea of separating Moka for a whie, but in the end I thought, why not. I do believe I came up with a realistic reason as to why they need to be separated, as well as how to separate them. Something I can elaborate more on in the next chapter if need be.

As with most of this story, I really had no plan going into this chapter. I just wrote whatever came to mind. Which makes it easy, but harder to control. Also, I know I mentioned this before, but this story is for my readers. So if you have any ideas for plot development or certain scenarios you would like to see please let me know. I like to see it as a fun game to keep my readers more involved. Which that being said, I was thinking about introducing some OCs. Most likely for some bad guys, but maybe I could put some in elsewhere. I know OCs can ruin some stories, which would be the biggest thing I would want to avoid. Let me know what you guys think. I don't really have any planned out right now.

Thanks for reading and please review. Also please check out my other stories. I would greatly appreciate it.


	9. New Lovers

Moka took a few wobbly steps forward before she collapsed into a nearby chair. She did not know what to think. She was going to be separated from her outer self, a part of her soul and her best friend. She might might be a little selfish but she didn't want to lose the connection that they shared. Tsukune knelt by her side and held out the rosary for her. Moka gently took it from his hands as if she was afraid she would break it. She could feel her Outer selfs emotions and concerns rush through the rosary.

"Don't worry dear everything is going to be alright." Akasha told her daughter.

"You don't know that! Something like this has never been done before!" Akuha suddenly lashed out.

Akasha shot Akuha and angry glare but Akuha did not back down. Akuha walked up and knelt in front of her sister and took her hand in hers.

"Moka, there is no guarantee that this will work. It will put, not only your outer self in danger but you as well. I trust Akasha completely, but not even she and the other Dark Lords have ever done something like this." Akuha told her sister.

"Are you saying I should just let her wither away into nothing!?" Mona said almost angrily.

"No of course not. You and your Outer self are very dear sisters of mine. I just wanted you to know the risks. So you can be prepared for whatever choice you make." Akuha told her.

"I will do whatever it takes to protect her." Moka said fiercely determined.

"Yes, well we can worry about that tomorrow. Tonight I will make the preparations and give you time to think. In the meantime why don't you all catch up." Akasha said cheerily.

Akasha left them alone. Not to long after Marin followed her outside.

"So? What should we do?" Kahlua said happily.

"I think I have an idea." Gin called out from behind the bar.

Everyone's attention was drawn towards him as he rummaged through cupboards.

"Aha!" Gin announced and pulled out a few hidden bottles.

"Gin! That's Marin's secret stash!" Sun wrote down on her pad.

"Don't worry I'll pay her back." Gin said brushing it off.

"Gin!" Sun wrote.

He only gave her a playful smile. He was at least happy that she was talking to him again.

"Alright who wants a shot?" Gin asked enthusiastically, pulling out several shot glasses.

Everyone was a little surprised when Moka was the first one to step up. Quickly followed by Kurumu, Mizore and Rubi. Then Tsukune, Akuha, Kahlua and even Kokoa lined up at the bar. Sun, shook her head but could not help but smile at Gin. He filled up the glasses and passed them down.

"Cheers." Gin said and raised his glass.

Everyone followed suit and they all drained their glasses. Kokoa scrunched up her face at the taste. She looked over to Sun sitting next to her and noticed she had not touched her glass. Kokoa motioned to it but Sun violently shook her head. Kokoa then shrugged and downed the glass for her. The tension from earlier seemed to have been broken now. Gin insisted that everyone take another shot and once again Kokoa drank for Sun. He continued to pour drinks and even made a few mix drinks.

"Gin, can I talk to you?" Sun wrote on her pad, but he was having to much fun to pay attention.

"Here, have another drink!" Gin said happily handing Sun her favorite mix drink.

Sun only passed it off to Kokoa who started drinking it eagerly. Sun just sighed and watched them all from the bar. Seeing them all together made her smile. This was her family and she would never give them up. Ruby and Kahlua seemed to be the most modest of all of them and chatted amongst themselves. Akuha was demanding all of Moka's attention, proving to be a lightweight. Kurumu and Mizore started playing an odd game of tag by lifting up each others skirts and shirts. Kokoa was already flushed from drinking twice as much as everyone else. When Sun followed her gaze it rest edon Tsukune who was having a whispered conversation with Gin. Tsukune kept glancing back at Moka and Gin had his usual wolffish grin. Sun could almost read Gin's mind as he patted Tsukune on the shoulder. Everyone was happy and smiling.

Sun decided she better tell Gin what's been on her mind before he got too drunk. He would glance at her every few minutes and smile. So she wrote it down on her pad and waited for him to glance at her once more. He finally did he gave her a sweet smile before glancing down at the pad. After a few seconds his mouth slowly fell open and his eyes widened. Sun blushed away from his gaze and he just stared at her dumbfounded.

"Of course I can fight! I haven't been drinking that much!" Akuha announce loudly stumbling around as she tried to get in her stance.

Everyone ducked when she swung her arm through the air haphazardly. A large glass light fixture came crashing down on Gin's head but he remained unfazed as he stared at Sun.

"This place has poor maintenance." Akuha said followed by a hiccup.

Everyone was staring at Gin and followed his gaze to Sun. On her notepad were two simple words that had stunned everyone.

"I'm pregnant."

After what seemed like an eternity, he slowly walked up to her and knelt down in front of her. Everyone had ceased making noise, except Kokoa who fell out of her bar stool. Gin pulled out the small black velvet box from his pocket. Sun had nearly stopped breathing when she saw it and her heart pounded furiously in her chest.

"Sun, will you marry me?" Gin asked and opened up the box.

"Of course!" Sun said immediately, disregarding her pad.

Sun could not stop shaking as he slipped the ring onto her finger. She was giggling like a little school girl. When he stood up she jumped on him and kissed him with all of the love and passion she could. Kurumu was the first to start cheering, quickly followed by the others. The girls crowded around Sun and it was now Tsukune's turn to pat Gin on the back. Gin's wolffish grin seemed to be impossibly bigger than before.

They continued to drink and have fun throughout the night. Every once and a while something got broken but nothing serious. Some point during the night Moka had put the rosary back on and Outer Moka joined the fun. Kahlua, Rubi and Sun tried to moderate everyone's drinking but Akuha was being especially difficult.

"I'm not drunk! I'm a vampire!" Akuha said proudly, pulling her drink out of Kahlua's reach and spilling it everywhere.

"I don't feel so good." Akuha said suddenly swaying on her feet.

"Oh dear." Kahlua said leading her sister to the bathroom.

After that the party started to wind down.

[~][~][~]

Kurumu was sitting at the bar by herself. Mizore had disappeared, and Kurumu thought she might have gone a little too far in their game of tag. She hoped her friend was not mad at her for acting like a fool. She was feeling a little down so she decided to head to bed early. She took her drink with her as she sulked down the hallway.

She let out a startled yelp when someone pulled her into one of the bedrooms, causing her to drop her drink. She was even more startled when she felt cold hands pulling her into a deep kiss. Kurumu's head was still spinning from shock when her assailant released her. Kurumu could only stare dumbly at the blushing snow girl in front of her.

After mentally smacking herself Kurumu returned the favor. She ran her hands through Mizore's hair and kicked the door closed behind them. Never breaking the kiss, Kurumu ran her hands down Mizore's sides. She was delighted in the shiver that it gave Mizore. Kurumu slid her hands up her skirt and squeezed the firm flesh. Mizore gave and icy moan into Kurumu's mouth, causing a sensual shiver to go up her spine. She hoisted Mizore up and put her down on the bed.

Kurumu finally broke off the kiss. She was straddling Mizore's waist and looking down into her beautiful eyes.

"Please Kurumu, I need this." Mizore said almost pleadingly.

"Me too." Kurumu said simply.

She leaned down and kissed her again before pulling off Mizore's shirt. Her bra quickly followed. Kurumu kissed down the side of her neck until she reached the peak of her breast. She gently placed it in her mouth and flicked the nipple with her tongue. Kurumu was firmly squeezing the other breast in her hand. Mizore could only gasp slightly while she gently cradled Kurumu's head in her hands. Kurumu switched over to her other breast and lightly bit down on the nub, causing Mizore to arch her back further into her mouth. Without warning Mizore pushed Kurumu over, reversing their positions. The moment Kurumu's shirt and bra had been removed Mizore lunged for her breasts. Kurumu gave out a wordless cry as Mizore's cold tongue danced around her nipple. She alternated between sucking and nibbling on each of her breast. The whole time Mizore's hands danced around Kurumu's body.

Kurumu whimpered slightly when Mizore removed herself from her breast. Kurumu blushed slightly when she realized that she was going lower. A cold tingle of kisses and flicks of her tongue made their way down Kurumu's stomach. Mizore placed one final kiss above her waistband before looking into Kurumu's eyes. She slid her fingers on the inside of the waistband and pulled her skirt and panties down. Kurumu blushed again at her obvious arousal. Mizore traced kisses up the insides of her legs and slightly pushed them apart. Kurumu's breathing was getting increasingly heavenly each second.

Kurumu twitched violently when the first tentative lick reached her already sensitive folds. Mizore gave a satisfied smirk before she continued. She soon had Kurumu writhing beneath her but she held her in place displaying her dominance. When Mizore noticed Kurumu getting close, she slipped in two of her fingers and latched her mouth onto the top of her womanhood. Kurumu's reaction was almost immediate as she cried out in the most blissful release. Mizore was a little shocked when when Kurumu grabbed handfuls of her hair and arched herself into her.

Kurumu was still panting heavily when she finally released Mizore. Mizore crawled on top her and kissed her affectionately. Kurumu held her close, tasting herself on her lips. Mizore squeaked out in shock when she felt something slip up her skirt and under her panties. Kurumu gave her a devilish grin that made Mizore shiver in anticipation.

"My turn." Kurumu said slyly and placed mouth over Mizore's breast while her tail still rubbed itself against her pussy.

"Not. . .fair." Mizore said breathing heavily now.

Mizore was starting to shake on top of her but Kurumu was not going to let her get away. Using her tail, Kurumu swiftly pulled off Mizore's skirt and panties, leaving both of them completely naked. Kurumu flipped her around and started to snake her way down lower. Her tail was playfully lashing around, caressing every part of Mizore it could. Kurumu was rubbing the insides of her legs, pushing them further and further apart to get to her goal. Kurumu gave it one long lick causing Mizore to shudder. Kurumu was delighted when Mizore's flower opened up for her and presented its little sensitive bud. Kurumu gave it a tentative lick and was rewarded with Mizore stiffening underneath her. Mizore was eyeing Kurumu's tail warily as it snaked closer to her.

"So, not fair." Mizore wined as she watched the end of her tail open up.

Mizore arched her back when it latched down onto her breast. Kurumu's tail began to massage and pull on her breast as the little tendrils danced around and pulled on her nipples. Mizore was breathing heavily and her hands were clenching and unclenching the bed sheets. Kurumu had been relentless with her tongue and Mizore was powerless to stop it. Mizore was getting so close she could hardly think straight. It was only when she felt Kurumu's finger pressing up against her tight rosebud that snapped out of her daze.

"Hey! What are you. . ." Mizore started to say but was drowned out by her own screamers of pleasure.

Kurumu had slipped her finger inside while simultaneously biting down on her sensitive nub. Mizore's legs had slammed so hard together Kurumu thought that she had busted her eardrums. Kurumu kept assaulting Mizore's sensitive flesh extending her powerful orgasm. When Mizore finally released her from her vice-like grip, Kurumu could see that Mizore had transformed. Her eyes were glazed over and she was breathing heavily. Kurumu crawled up and kissed her on the lips.

"You win." Mizore said breathlessly and slowly returned to her human form.

Kurumu giggled with her tail lashing out behind her playfully. She then laid down and embraced her new lover and pulled the blankets over them.

[~][~][~]

Tsukune was the last one to stumble back to his room. He had tried to make it look like they had not completly trashed the place. He had stopped drinking a while ago so his head was starting to clear up, but only slightly. He had to admit he had fun, more fun than he had in a long time. He could still feel Moka's tight grip on him as she nearly forced her tongue down his throat. He smiled, Omote could be quite assertive when she was drunk. He did find it odd that Akasha or Marin never returned, but he didn't think much of it.

When he entered his room he did not bother with the light switch, just incase someone was sleeping. He stripped down and slipped into his bed, surprised that there was only one person in it. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled himself flush against her naked body. He felt her body stiffen and he nuzzled against her neck. He could not tell who it was in the dark but she did not feel cold like Mizore, so he ruled out that beautiful option. Tsukune frowned that she seemed to be trembling.

"Are you okay?" Tsukune asked gently.

Suddenly as if she made up her mind, she turned on him and bit down on the crook of his neck. Tsukune was not even startled, but it did feel a little different than before. It felt more painful and a little forced. He was not losing blood quite as fast as he usually did. She gave out a low growl of delight instead of her usual moan of pleasure. When she pulled her fangs out she did not even bother to like to wounds closed. Tsukune did not mind, all he could think about right now was the moment. He fumbled in the dark as he reached out and kissed her. She was a little surprised but melted in his arms. His tongue easily dominated her mouth, compared to earlier that night.

He boldly slid his hand down and squeezed her rear and she let out the most adorable squeak. When she felt his shaft pressing against her she shuddered and felt the blood rush to her face. When she built up the courage she reached down and took it into her hand. Tsukune winced slightly in pain and she immediately let go. He was now concentrating on her breasts, thinking that they felt a little smaller than they looked. Tsukune's talented tongue soon had her nipples standing erect. She whimpered and pressed his head harder into her chest. She did not even feel his hand snake down her body until it rested between her legs. She let out a short gasp when she felt a finger slid into. They were both surprised on how wet she had already become. He continued his treatment on her breasts while he worked his fingers in and out of her. She was soon squirming underneath his touch and it was not long until she was pushed over the edge. She growled into his chest as her body experience the sweet release.

When she came down off her high, she took Tsukune's member back into her hand albeit more gently this time. She began to slowly stroke it, fascinated with its size. Tsukune rolled on top of her and she shivered at their precarious position. Eventually she guided him in the dark and he gently pushed in until he felt the barrier.

"Are you ready?" Tsukune asked, thankful that he had taken advice from Gin about these occasions.

The only answer he got was her wrapping her arms around him and biting down on his neck again. With one quick thrust to make it as painless as possible, he tore through the barrier. She bit down even harder to stifle her scream. Tsukune remained as motionless as possible, until she finally released her fangs from his shoulder. He started at an agonizingly slow pace until he felt her thrusting her hips up to meet his. Eventually they worked out a steady pattern, matching each others thrusts. Tsukune worked his arm around her back and rolled her on top of him. She held herself up as he thrusted into her from underneath. He could hear her panting and growl slightly when he took her breast into his mouth. She was rapidly reaching the edge again and he was not far behind her. With only a few more thrusts her orgasm ripped through her body. She arched her back and pushed herself farther onto his member. Tsukune did not need any further stimulus as he released his seed into her. She gave out a small squeak every time it jerked inside of her. She finally collapsed on his chest and he held her in his arms.

"I love you." Tsukune whispered into her ear.

"I love you too." she said and purred into his chest.

The last thing he remembered before he drifted off to sleep was thinking that her hair seemed a lot shorter, as he stroked his hands through it.

Maybe she had cut it shorter?

[~][~][~]

Rubi slipped into her own room for the night, since everyone had either passed out by the sounds of it 'hooked up'. Rubi could not help but feel a little left out, especially since alcohol made her desires almost unbearable. She strolled over to her desk and started rummaging through it.

"Looks like its just you and me sparky." Rubi said as she pulled out one of her more erotic toys.

ZAP

* * *

So this chapter was just basically just a big lemon, not much plot development. Don't worry that part will come later. I had a lot of fun writing about the party and hopefully it provided some laughs. The lemons I tried to take my time on so I hope they don't feel rush. Also I thought I'd do it since everyone has been asking for them.

Rubi's part at the end was just for fun. I also did not have room to fit in Akasha and Marin's part, but maybe next chapter.

As always, thanks for reading and please review. Also, don't forget to check out my other stories. Thanks you.


End file.
